


Okay, Fine

by Faestae



Series: First, Order Coffee [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aggressive Coffee shop AU, F/M, Grumpy!Readerchan, Modern AU, Triplet AU, anti-fluff, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faestae/pseuds/Faestae
Summary: You admit it's been months since you've been to that favorite coffee shop of yours, but you were busy. Between school and trying to finish your book, you were ashamed you had no time to stick your head in even for an Americano to go. It seems to have been bought out by some big company, but all the same people you've known are still there.Including one you've never seen...and he won't stop staring.





	1. Welcome Back!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voidrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidrot/gifts).



> Finally! I've been sitting on this draft for quite some time and its finally time to roll it out!! 
> 
> After describing to Jen just what a coffee shop AU was and how it's about fluff, she turned her nose up at me. From that moment, I was determined to make a coffee shop AU that Jen would (hopefully) like. See, to me, coffee shop AUs are about a place where you feel safe, a place when your friends are, and a place where you can get yourself a fucking cup of coffee, am I right? (and a hot date, lets be honest)
> 
> So basically, this is straight up for Jen, but it could be for you too if you wanna be friends with the biggest group of nerds on this side of the fandom. It's a little different what I've written in the past, but I think its a lot of fun anyway~ And besides, who doesn't wanna be a cute vegan goth girl?

The coffee shop door slammed in your face, but you thought nothing of it. The sensation of being barred from your daily cup made it all worth it to yank the door open again.

You didn't catch who deliberately pushed the door shut behind them, only the sights and the intoxicating aroma of the the best coffee spot in the city. String lights and bulletin boards full of photos sprawled across the wall as you made your way to the counter, pulling your scarf away from your chilly cheeks. You came to the back of the long line sooner than you expected, nearly bumping into the woman in front of you.

The line shuffled slowly forward, tired patrons of your favorite coffee spot irritatingly early today. Usually at this hour it was empty, and even as you stood there in line, more people came in, contributing to the bustle of an earlier morning rush. Familiar faces rushed by with trays of coffee mugs, two brunettes with dashes of lipstick all orchestrated by the cheeriest voice you could ever stand. That's how you knew you reached the front of the line:

“Y/N!” beamed the blonde barista. She grinned at you sweetly, straightening her rounded square glasses and pushing her bangs up with her spiffy new visor, “Top of the morning!”

“Fae,” you grunted in reply.

Fae leaned charmingly across the counter on her hands, an open black sharpie in between her long fingers, “How've you been! It's been a while!” she said happily.

“Not long enough..” you muttered looking around, “Where'd all these people come from?”

“New boss, new brew! We're popular again!” she leaned over and tapped the freestanding newspaper rack. On the front cover was a scruffy-looking businessman with a woman outside of the shop, “We're still First Order Coffee, now owned by one Millennium Incorporated,” she tapped her cutesy name tag, “We have uniforms now!”

“Good to know you've kept it authentic around here..” you mumbled, hugging your elbows to your torso, “I was worried you guys would be gone with the old management,”

“Us?” Fae beamed, “Nah, we aren't going anywhere! Special orders from the new boss says the former employee's stay, 'Especially the blonde one'” she mimicked a goofy voice. “Now,” she rocked her hips to one side, “What can I getcha? Hazelnut Americano? We got the peppermint stuff in already!” she winked, “Boss says it's not until November, but I'll sneak you a scoop if you want!”

“Americano,” you replied with a small smile, “nothing fancy.”

“For here, darlin'?”

“Please,”

You pulled your black studded clutch from your messenger bag, clicking it open and hanging Fae a crumpled dollar bill and one dirty quarter.

Fae held the one dollar bill to the aesthetic lamp light decoration on the counter, her ash blonde ponytail swishing behind her as she examined it. “Nah, I'm just kidding—” she giggled, “we'll get it right out for you,” she tucked your cash in the register and bumped it closed. “Americano for the lovely Y/N!”

“Hi, Y/N!” sang the voices behind the counter into the cafe kitchen.

You waved to them with your thumb still locked in the shoulder strap. Taking a small step towards the bar, you made room in front of the counter for the next patron.

“Good morning, Emm!” chirped Fae, “What'll it be?”

Waiting for your cup brought you down from your usual morning anxiety. You allowed the heavy scent of espresso to fill your lungs, tasting the scent in deep heavy spirals that wafted from behind the counter. The warmth from the coffee shop settled down into your coat, purging the early autumn chill from your tired bones. The mood was comforting, but not enough to shake the heaviness of an unknown gaze.

“What, you didn't want my muffin today?”

A familiar voice pulled you from your trance into a smile you only knew here in the shop. Anna rested her forearms on the service bar, wiggling her perfectly plucked eyebrows, “They're vegan,” she mused.

You looked at Anna through your black, thick rimmed glasses, “Fae said last week you guys have been out of my butter since Friday,” you sighed, “You know I like my muffin buttered,”

“ 'Buttered'” Anna raised you two air quotes, “I don't even know where Beth gets this stuff from, anyway.”

“She's kind enough to make it for me,” you replied examining your painted fingernails, “Unlike some people,”

“Hey!” Anna wagged her manicured finger at you, “I bake with what I have! If vegan ingredients grew on trees, we wouldn't be having this problem!”

“Guess what,” you smirked, “They do,

“Oh! Y/N,” Beth appeared behind the counter, her visor tipped back on her soft waves of mahogany locks, "Good morning!”

You acknowledged her with your usual nod, “Beth,”

Beth furrowed her pretty eyebrows, looking down at the white mug in her hands, “I..didn't know this one was for you, I...hmm...Fae?” she turned towards the register, “Fae, where is Y/N's cup?”

Fae leaned back, cupping her hand to her lips, “Bottom shelf! In front of Anna's!”

“I looked there!” Beth whimpered, “I couldn't find it!”

Suddenly, it appeared, hooked on Anna's fashionable finger. She dangled it in front of Beth's button nose and bopped her with the dark ceramic, “I washed it this time,” she said with a grin.

You rolled your eyes, “That's a first,”

Beth exhaled in relief, pulling a lock of her hair from her lipstick, She took the black skull mug in her free hand, “Oh..dang it..” she looked back at you, still frowning, “I'll make you a new one,” she scurried back behind the counter, “Go cuddle up in your spot, I'll bring it out to you!”

You opened your palm on the bar, patting it affectionately, “Don't hurt yourself,” you called.

“I'll be fine!” Beth sang.

“Anna!” Fae leaned back again, “Morning rush! A little help here?”

You turned away from the service bar to let the baristas get back to work servicing the ungodly long line that was still only getting longer. Adjusting your bag over your shoulder you made your way back to the front window and the seat your friends had saved just for you. You dropped your messenger bag on to floor and slid in between the velvet lined bench and the dark wood square table, pulling your ankles up off the floor.

Sitting back in the velvet, you took a deep breath before really settling your soul into your seat. You leaned back against the dark pillows, turning your head to the bustling downtown district outside. You watched people push by, bundled up for the cold weather, some pausing to see the sign outside directing inside to the coffee shop. This place was packed enough as it is—you were fortunate enough that you spot was till here. The mood was all as you remembered it, but there was something else, eyes you didn't always remember feeling that bore into the side of your face. Slowly, you drew your gaze away from the window to where the inking came from, but there wasn't anyone looking.

That was, until the line shuffled again.

Through the line of sleepy patrons, you saw flashes of a pair of dark eyes. A heavy gaze that was pinned on you like lasers in between the elbows of dark cloaks and scarves that hung down people's backs. The gaze was attached to a man's face; a handsome one, drawn long from the tip of his prominent nose to his plump lips.

He didn't seem to want to pull his eyes away from you, the book in his hand far less appealing than looking at your tired face.

You narrowed your eyes at him, returning fire with an even darker glare. What the fuck was he looking at?

Sooner than you expected, Beth reappeared, forcing your attention to snap back to her. She sat down in the plush chair across the table from you, holding your favorite black skull and crossbones bug in tender hands, “One perfect Americano—nothing fancy,” she mused letting the cup click and settle against the saucer, “For the perfect lady!”

You gave Beth what resembled a smile, “Thanks, Beth,”

“How are you, Y/N?” she asked sweetly pushing her knees together. As engaged as you wanted to be with Beth, the threat of the looming gaze kept you slightly distracted. That man was still staring, and it took all of your internal efforts not to tell Beth, “It's been a while since you've been in, is everything okay at home?”

“Not bad,” you replied taking the Americano in your palms. The heat from your warm cup settled the wariness of the stranger's gaze that you still felt through the wisps of Beth's hair that curled cutely from her ears. Despite his stare, you told Beth about the cat, your book and of course, your degree. “I've got a paper to finish and class tonight—with any luck I'll finish the semester without the desire to take a nap on the train tracks,”

Beth laughed sweetly, “Oh, Y/N,” she chuckled, putting her warm hand on your knee, “You can do it, I believe in you!” She sat back in the other velvet lined chair and crossed her ankles “Just whistle if you need a refill, beautiful, I'll come right over,”

“Beth!” Fae called from the register, “We need you for three cappuccinos please!”

Beth laughed nervously. “As quickly as I can, that is.” She got to her feet and hurried back behind the counter, “I got it, babe,” she said as her voice fell to the usual clutter and bustle of the morning rush.

When you lowered your eyes, the man was gone, only the wood paneling and painting on the wall behind him were visible. You felt better now, despite feeling anxious before, the departure of this angry looking man was now chalking up for a good day. You set the Americano on the little table and pulled your appropriately colored chrome book from your bag on the floor. It was time to get to work.

This paper wasn't going to write itself.

 


	2. Tall, Dark, and Dick-ish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rumors were true--some big company, Millennium something or other purchased the First Order Coffee shop. That would explain all the people you've never seen before; including Mr. 'Tall, Dark, and Dick-ish'.
> 
> Despite that. you hope you never see HIS face again..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two of Jen's Aggressive Coffee shop AU. Sorry it took me so long--Enjoy!

The following day, a gusty chill chased you inside the coffee shop. With your coat pulled tightly around you, you entered quickly, leaning back against the Plexiglas to keep the nippy wind from spoiling the warmth within. Settling there against the door for a few moments, you took a deep breath, pushing the brim of your winter beanie up out of your eyes and taking your bangs with it. It was morning again, and time for your daily cup.

Raising your eyes to the comfy interior, you let the familiar scent of espresso settle in your body, the tingling in your chest begging for a shot. Just one...or three. And despite yesterday’s rush, the shop was back to it’s usual, quiet small-town vibe. Whether it was the hype of a freshly acquired business finally ending, or that today you were later than usual, you weren’t too sure. Either way, it was your day off and quite frankly, you could arrive whenever the hell you wanted.

However, there was someone who may have expected you earlier.

In fact, from the moment, you entered the shop, you felt a familiar inkling tickle the skin behind your ear; brushing over it like a pair of lips. Strangely still, you let the feeling pass through you like the melody of a haunting tune and when you finally snapped back to the now with a clattering of kitchen plates, you sighed.

_Figures._

But you didn’t bother looking. The sensation was coming from all around the room and the last thing you wanted to give that jackass was the satisfaction of knowing he got your attention. You kept your head up, adjusting your skull patterned scarf around your neck as you walked confidently toward the front counter. It was easy enough to distract yourself from him, using this time to prepare your usual dollar twenty-five, considering for a moment to pay too much that way your second cup would just appear without a thought of paying for it.

“Hey hey, look who it is!” beamed the barista at the register. She winked, “Right on time, too!”

It wasn't Fae today, but you managed a smile anyway—it was hard not to, “I considered being late today, Lo, just for you, but I know you had something for me,” you said semi-sweetly as you leaned towards her.

Lo smirked and wagged her finger at you, “Aha, that's right!” she laughed. She disappeared under the counter for a moment before re-emerging with a CD in between her fingers, “All the hits!” she said handing it across the counter. In her curly handwriting were the words, ‘Y/N’s Super Sexxxy Mix Tape’. “The best tunes to fuck to,” Lo said proudly, “Guaranteed to get you off three times as hard, courtesy of yours truly!”

“You never let me down,” you said with a grin, wiggling the mix tape between your thumb and forefinger, “ ‘Tunes to Smash the Patriarchy To’ was a big hit with the cat. Not so much with my ex,”

Lo snickered, “Weeding out the fuckboys is all part of the job!” she clapped your gloved hand in a high five, “Now! What can I getcha? The usual? Americano nothing fancy?”

“Wait wait let me do it!” Kat scrambled from the back, tying their apron as tight as they could around their waist. Late wasn’t unusual for them--they must be grateful for the leniency of the new management. “You did it yesterday!”

“Fae did it yesterday,” Lo corrected, casually flipping a sharpie and catching it again, “We worked the _late_ shift, remember?”

Kat paused, catching their breath while attempting to recall yesterday's events. _Yesterday_ . The feeling of those eyes resurrected itself in your head, bleeding into this moment; right now. _He was watching_ . “Hey!” Kat snapped at Lo, bringing you back to right now “ _YOU_ were late too!” they flicked Lo’s bare arm.

In reply, Lo drove her fist into Kat's shoulder, “Irrelevant!” she chirped, “I need one Americano for Y/N, please!”

“I got it!” Kat announced, whirling around and flinging the oak wood cabinets open. They jumped up onto the step stool and retrieved your cup from the front of the cabinet in between the large and vastly decorated chalkboard menus. They stumbled down off the stool right into Tora who waddled out from the back at the same time. Tora and Kat yelped, your favorite mug flying up into the air on impact.

Eyes wide, you considered for half a second to dive for it yourself, but Lo and her quick reflexes snatched it from over Kat’s head; only smacking them accidentally with her elbow. The lead barista curled the mug handle around her finger and waved it charmingly, “Jesus, you guys are clumsy.

“I had it!” Kat huffed. They snatched the mug from Lo’s hand and marched off to the espresso machine, “You guys never let me do cool things,”

Tora rubbed her eyes, straightening her crooked visor as Kat passed in front of her, “Morning, Y/N,” she mumbled.

You snapped your clutch shut again handing Lo perfect change for your morning cup, “Morning, Tora--have a nice nap?” You hesitated and opened it again, hanging Lo another dollar twenty-five. Lo acknowledged your decision.

The sleepy barista smiled, “I always do,” She stretched her arms lazily over her head, “Beth left her blanket again, so I made good use of it. How’s the cat?”

“Lonely,” you admitted with a shrug. You tucked your clutch back into your bag and let it swing back on your hip, “She misses the company of a second human to constantly cover in fur,”

“I feel that,” Tora said with a yawn, “Anyway--Kat’ll bring your drink out to you, go ahead and make yourself comfy. If you still need eyes on your new chapter, I gotcha,”

Thanking her quietly, you turned away from the counter. Pulling your heavy bag up to your hip, you waddled towards the front of the shop as you always did, the comfort of your favorite spot made only better with the warm cup that was well on its way.

But you didn’t get too far before you realized something was off.

Raising your eyes, you saw a familiar figure, dark and curled casually over a little black book split apart by one massive hand. He didn’t move when you approached your usual table, just continued to roll his jaw around a piece of cinnamon gum as he ignored you. Ankles crossed under the table, he seemed to be reveling his actions; very much aware of being in your spot. His smugness was a lit match tossed in the dry bale of hay that was your patience.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Minding my own,”  he grunted. He turned a page of the little black book without as much as a glance in your direction. Fortunately for you, he didn’t have to for you to identify him: under those heavy waves of dark hair protruded that strong nose and those soft lips that were damning to his anonymity. You were more than sure this was the man from yesterday who couldn’t keep his eyes to himself. And here he was in your goddamn seat.

Great.

“You know, the preferred day to be an asshole is Monday,” you sneered, “If you truly wanted to piss me off, you’ve missed your best chance,”

“And yet here you are,” replied the man easily, “Pissed off,”

You exhaled hard through your nostrils, fighting the urge to be attracted to his face _and_  his voice at the same time. “Look. You don’t know me and I couldn’t give a fuck about you, but you seem to be new around here so I’ll break it down nice and dumb for you.”

Finally, he looked up, the piercing intensity of his gaze threatening to knock you back a few steps. You stayed firm; no pretty eyed jackass was going to best you. Not in this stand-off. Not ever.

“You are in my spot,” you said slowly, “I sit there every day, anywhere between the hours of seven and nine. Understand?”

He didn’t reply, just kept his eyes focused on you.

“Allow me to try this again:” you cleared your throat, raising your voice to an irritated volume, “That spot--right there--the one you’ve got your dumbass sitting in--is mine!” you leaned forward and yanked the pillow up from behind his back. He sacrificed it without much fuss. “Mine! See?” you pulled the pillow straight for him to see your name embroidered in red across the center. “Do you see any other names embroidered in the _fucking_ pillows around here? You are in my spot,”

Despite having felt strength in the point you made about your precious pillow, the man didn’t seemed fazed by you. This could have been due to your size, but your anger made you feel just as tall as this man was standing. Even though you’ve only seen him sitting.

He set his mug down again, having taken a sip since you started your rant. “So,” he muttered.

“So!” you pressed, fluffing the pillow angrily between your fists, “ _Your_ ass in in _my_ spot!”

He sat back in your seat, pulling his reading glasses from his nose and tucking them in the collar of his shirt. A smirk played across his lips as he surveyed your flustered face, “So?”

“SO MOVE!”

The coffee shop fell silent around you so only the indie pop music was bouncing in the background. All attention was stuck on you and you could feel their eyes raise the hairs on the back of your neck. The entire room was electric--charged--just waiting for a bolt of lightning to crack against the wood.

After a few hard moments, the man finally budged. He closed his book and tucked it in his satchel that was still hanging from his shoulder. He mustn’t have been sitting there that long, but you didn’t care. _Long enough to piss me off_ . Rubbing his lips, he closed his hands under the table, pushing it just far enough for him to get out as he rose to his full height. He was a monster in size, broad shoulders whose muscles gently stretched the fabric of his heathered black t-shirt as he moved. You stumbled slightly as your eyes followed his face up. _Damn, he’s tall.._

Against the small strip of skin between your coat and your glove, you felt the brush of his knuckles as he passed; a moment that forced you to recoil.

The both of you froze, locked in the audacity that was the moment your flesh came into contact; eyes stuck on each other and unable to move. It was a sensation that made your skin crawl like a spider towards its trapped prey. When the tingling reached your chest it melted into raw fury and you pulled your shoulder back, giving his broad body room to move away; as far away as possible. You finally blinked and that was his signal to move, departing from your area without another word.

It was only then you realized just how miffed you really were. With your pillow still in your hand, you gave it another aggressive fluff before thrusting it back down against the bench. What remained of the adrenaline that came from your confrontation pulsed through your fingertips, thankfully dispelling the cold, but overheating the rest of your tiny body.

Taking every precious second as you fell from your irritated high, you straightened yourself up; peeling your winter layers off one at a time and tossing them into the nook known as ‘your spot’. When you were finally down to your knitted winter sweater and heavy leggings, you picked your silver jewelry from the intricacies of the fabric letting it jingle innocently on your breasts. Hands up in your hair, you put the finished touches on your look, fluffing out your dark locks and giving your shoulders one final dispelling shake.

Then, in a strange moment, you felt a nippy wind bite you. It snuck up on the back of your neck like the shock of icy digits and when you turned to the door, you saw the handsome stranger finally depart. It was then you realized just how cold it was in there; that door was open for much longer than the time it took to exit.

Fucking creep.

“One Americano-ooh _geez_ !” Kat yelped halting with your cup in their hands. “It’s _cold_ over here, wh--,” They turned furrowed eyebrows to the door that finally swung shut and shivered violently. Kat put your espresso into your hands,“Here, you go, Y/N..and let me get that door shut all the way--my _god.._ ”

You came back to the present, letting what remained of your anger and the warmth of your cup replace the cold the stranger brought back. When the warmth abolished the cold, you let it calm you as it always did, but it wasn’t until Kat came back that you realized you were spacing out.

“Everything alright?”

You breathed suddenly and sighed. _Don’t let him get to you._ “Yeah,” you grumbled, “I’m fine..thanks,”

Kat beamed, “No problem! Let me know if you need anything else,”

Setting the mug down on the little square table, you slipped down on the bench. Pulling your ankles up underneath you and gripping the edge of the table, you began to slide it back.

But feeling something soft under the tabletop, you froze, pulling your hand slowly back out. Stringing between your dark painted fingernails and the table was a piece of fresh, wet gum. It’s scent was sharp; cinnamon. Instantly, you were heated.

“ _Fucker.._ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I appreciate it so much~ See you next time ^^


	3. The Early Bird Gets Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You let that asshole get the better of you yesterday, but today is a new day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Three of Jen's Aggressive Coffee Shop AU! This one is a little longer, that's why it took so long, thanks for your patience! Enjoy!!

After yesterday’s mess, you made it a point to arrive early to the coffee shop the next day. Alarm clock set an hour early and cat given free range of your bedroom that morning, you were up, dressed in your usual black and out the door in a matter of minutes. 

In fact, you were so early, the doors to the shop were still locked.

Mitten on the handle you pulled it, but it didn’t budge--only the bell on the inside jingled against the locked door. You froze when you realized just what time it really was,  _ God, what am I doing _ ? There was no doubt about it: despite how you tried to fight it, that stupid creep had really gotten under your skin. The damn shop wasn’t even open yet and here you were yanking on the handle trying to get there before him! That  _ fucking _ guy. With his stupid eyes, and his stupid face-- _ and in my seat! With the GUM? UGH! _

You were so aggravated about yesterday, that the thought of going to that boring class this afternoon actually thrilled you. Today’s class-- four hours you could spend in a warm room, after a hot Americano--nothing sounded better. You’d love to be in a place without feeling those piercing eyes on you; without wondering if you could eat your damn muffin in peace. You took a deep breath that was only interrupted by a soft pinging from your coat pocket.

Fishing for your phone, you pulled it out, raising the email notification to your sleepy eyes. The words flashed across the screen:

_ ‘Class Cancelled! ’ _

“Ugh!”

You flopped back against the locked door, shoving your phone back into your pocket. Resting your head back against the door, you raised your eyes to the grey sky above with one long and aggravated groan. Your anger had propelled you to get to the shop early and now it was _ too _ early and not even the earliest barista was there to let you in. And without a class to go to afterwards? 

God damnit.

You closed your eyes, taking a deep breath and truly struggling for some calm. It was now, more than ever that you craved the sweet nirvana of caffeination. And as much as you wanted to lay under the espresso machine with your mouth open, you just needed a cup. One cup should get you through the morning and maybe even the latest chapter of your book. Then you can send it to your editor and then maybe, just maybe-- you’d have just enough energy to wind one up and just fucking punc--

“Y/N?”

You turned your head to the street to see a soft pink beanie bobbing over soft blonde curls. When Fae saw you, she smiled, tucking her phone in her pants pocket. As usual, she shined like a piece of rainbow glass in a pile of dark grey ash that was the small town sidewalk in the dismal downtown morning, “Good morning, beautiful!” she mused

You pulled yourself off the door as she approached, accepting the hug that she offered with that goofy smile of hers. Her chest smelled like warm vanilla sugar and Victoria’s secret perfume all at once, “You’re here early,” Fae said sweetly, “Looking as cute as ever, too! What's the occasion?”

You pouted, “No one told you?”

“Told me what?” Fae stopped her rummaging for the shop keys, holding the flap to her bag open while she dug around. She nudged the bag with her knee, attempting to shuffle its contents; the keys beckoning to her from a place she couldn’t quite find.

You pressed your lips together, the nippy air applying a layer of chill to your lipstick, “Well..some ass wipe was in my spot yesterday..”

She stopped digging for a moment before resuming suddenly, thrusting her hand into her bag and producing the pom-pom keyring on one of her fingers, “Aha!” she turned to the door. “I’m sorry, someone was in your spot? They didn’t sit on your pillow, did they?”

Recalling that thought angered you all over again, “Yes!” you huffed folding your arms across your chest, "He sat his stupid ass on  _ my _ pillow!”

“So you’re early so you can reassert dominance over the nook by the window that is your spot?”

The sincerity of her question startled you, “Well--yes! Wouldn’t you?”

“Of course I would!” Fae laughed switching to the next key in the ring; she never got it right the first time. “This guy sounds like a total weirdo and I will be more than honored to make sure your spot is sacred! You have class today?”

“Nah..” you grumbled leaning your shoulder against the window “Email went out just now. Professor is sick…”

Fae twisted her lip into a frown, “Hmm..well...that means you can see us all day, right? I mean..if you don’t have anything else to do..”

“Except homework..” you kicked a small stone and it skipped off the sidewalk and into the street., “Other than that, I’d stay at home and write--I gotta get that chapter in,”

After the third key attempt, the door popped open and Fae beamed,  “Well since you’re here, staying for a while wouldn’t be so terrible. Now that you’ve got your spot for sure this time, right?” She tucked the key into her peacoat pocket and held the door open for you, “Come on in! I’ll fix you a cup on the house,”

You followed her inside, stopping only to wipe your feet on the welcome mat before pushing the door shut behind you. With the lights off, the shop looked eerie, but Fae walked inside like it was lit already, pulling her scarf and beanie off as she went. “Locked or unlocked?” you asked.

“You can go ahead and leave it unlocked!” Fae called as she disappeared behind the counter into the kitchens. “Anna should be here any minute to get the oven going,” there was a heavy click, then a gentle humming “Lights should be on in a sec!”

Meanwhile, you made a beeline to your spot, pillow still right where you left it. You tossed your bag down and fell into the seat pulling your feet up off the floor. With a huff, you sank deeper into the seat, the pillows welcoming you in their chilly embrace before finally beginning to grow warm. You were in your spot--just the way you should be.

When Fae began to hum, as she always did, the coffee shop truly began to rise and shine. The espresso machine began to whir after some words of encouragement, the mugs clicked together on the counter, and the the ambient music started to thud gently from the speakers in the rafters. Soon, the string lights that weaved and wound through the old wooden beams clicked on, sending soft light down to the rest of the shop. And finally, the antique streetlamps that accented the homely interior flickered on; the First Order Coffee shop was alive.

There was a blessed moment of the shop’s true ambiance for a short moment before the door came flying open again bringing in a gust of cold air plus one.

“Sorry I’m late!” Anna announced. She hurried in, letting the door close sloppily behind her. She spat her scarf out from her teeth, dropping her visor with it into her hand “WHOA it is cold out there--! “ she shuddered to herself before even noticing you were there. 

“Y/N!” She barked with laughter when she saw you. She pulled her winter cap off, fluffing out her dark locks of hair from under her scarf, “I didn’t even see you there! Kat told me about yesterday,” she said, “Glad to see you back in your natural habitat!”

“It certainly is better this way..” Fae said appearing with your Americano and a second mug that could only be hers; covered in unicorns and doodle stars. Setting your espresso down, she took her seat in the velvet chair “A happy Y/N is Y/N in her spot every day” she said matter-of-factly.

“Dude--” Anna spread her arms, gesturing to the cups on the table, “where’s mine?”

“Ovens!” Fae reminded her with a tilt of her head, “Beth brought a big ol’ tub of vegan butter last night and I’m sure Y/N would love one of your special muffins, wouldn’t you, Y/N?”

Anna looked at you. You shrugged in agreement. After all, it  _ had  _ been a while since you had one of Anna’s buttered muffins.

Anna groaned, throwing her hands up, “Fine! But only because I love you and you deserve it,” she said wagging her finger in your direction. She disappeared behind the counter leaving you and Fae to share a cheeky giggle.

Beth was next to arrive flustered as usual in her coral colored coat. Short hair curling charmingly from her crocheted beanie and her little arms filled with wicker baskets, she beamed when she saw you, “Oh, Y/N! You’re early!” she said tip-toeing across the floor. Shifting the baskets of quilts to her other arm, she leaned down and wrapped her free arm around you, “So good to see you,” she said squishing her cheek against your hair. 

“Morning, Beth!” Fae said happily.

Beth adjusted the baskets in her arm a second time before coming around to the table’s other side, ruffling the top of Fae’s head, “Fae-bae, did you get the butter I brought?” she asked “I finished it late last night--brought it in as soon as I could,”

“Sure did!” Fae replied, setting her unicorn cup on the little table “Anna is baking Y/N’s muffins as we speak!” She gasped and peeked over the edge of one of the baskets, poking the mound curiously, “What’s this?”

“Oh these? Brand new quilts for the couches!” Beth said happily. She shuffled over to the bench beside you and let the baskets plop to the wood. Reaching into the biggest basket, she produced quilt after colorful quilt. They were a variety of gorgeous colors and patterns; snowflakes, reindeer, jingle bells and holly berries. Each blanket was perfectly unique and as Beth handed the quilts to Fae, you could only watch in awe as she let them unfurl against her body.

“What do you think?” Beth asked proudly, “I made them all myself!”

“Gorgeous as always,” you said picking up the bottom of the one Fae held, a white and blue one covered in glittering snowflakes. 

“I’ll go start putting these in the lounge,” Fae said excitedly, “I can’t wait to curl up with one of these!” With her arms full of quilts, Fae waddled off towards the lounge across the room from the service bar,  “Anna look!” she called, “Beth made things!”

Beth sighed happily, turning back to you with a sympathetic smile, “I heard about your little dilemma yesterday, Y/N,” she said gently.

“Yeah..” you murmured hugging your little pillow, “It’s why I’m here early today,”

“Oh..not because you like us?” Beth giggled, “Or because you magically guessed I had a gift for you?” she went back to one of the baskets and revealed one folded quilt that was at the bottom of one of the smaller baskets.

Gently, she shook it, letting her masterpiece tumble to its full length. It was triangulated, alternating patterns of black and white swirls around at least three dozen different skulls all accented with blood red roses and diamonds. It was gorgeous and it was totally you.

In awe, you received it from her, the cloth soft to the touch as it settled in your lap, “For me?”

Beth nodded, “It matches your pillow,” she said gesturing to the little red pillow in your lap, “Here..” she took the quilt back and tossed it around your shoulders, pulling you in tight and enveloping you in it’s warmth, “Perfect! Now your little spot is complete!”

“Thank you, Beth,” you said with a small smile.

“Beth!” Anna yelped from the back “How the hell do I use this butter again?”

Beth exhaled, “Excuse me..” she said gently dismissing herself. She powered back into the kitchen, pulling her mittens off as she went “You have to be  _ gentle _ with it, Anna. Gentle!”

With your new quilt wrapped around your shoulders, there wasn’t any reason for you to be upset about yesterday anymore. You were just reminded of what wonderful friends you had, the kind what would make entire quilts just for fun, and that made your feel warm inside. No creepy jerk could take that from you. Not today, anyway. And as you cozied up in your seat, even taking a moment to close your eyes, the morning rush started.

Familiar faces started to come in the door, the jingling of the bell on the handle growing more frequent as the rush began to peak. It wasn’t long before the Americano kicked in and you were wide awake, knees still folded under you, laptop open on the table. Glasses nearly hanging on the end of your nose you were typing away at your chapter and it became a normal morning; not one where you woke up early for revenge. Because by then you realized you wouldn’t get it. Or would you?

Again the door swung open and a familiar feeling of dread hung over you. Without raising your head, you identified your broad shouldered stranger, feeling his honeyed eyes prick your forehead. But there was someone else with him: a smaller, but similarly shaped man in a light leather jacket and playful red scarf. With his back to you, you could only see a hint of chocolate hair curling out from his faux trapper hat, but his voice sounded oddly familiar.

The two men settled in the back of the line, the smaller man admiring the interior with childlike wonder. “This is it, huh,” he beamed, “This is  _ awesome _ !” he turned around, and in the few seconds that his eyes weren’t on your stranger, you felt them on you again.

Despite already being in your spot, you felt the need to glare at him anyway. He indulged you and returned the favor.

“One vegan muffin for our little vegan cockroach!” Anna startled you with her arrival, a fresh muffin in her hand coupled with a small cup of Beth’s special butter. She set the plates down on the table as you mumbled a ‘thanks’. Anna raised her eyebrow, turning her shoulder towards where your eyes had lingered before turning back with wide eyes ‘That him?’ she mouthed pointing a finger towards her shoulder.

You replied with a mild look of panic, as if to tell her her ‘does he not look like someone who would pick on me for no reason?’

“Oooo~!” she said softly, wiggling her hips.

You frowned. “Stop.”

“Yes ma’am!” Anna winked and hurried off brushing innocently by the two men, catching the gaze of the brunette who followed her with his eyes until your stranger snapped his fingers in front of his face. He did so without taking his eyes off of you, even after you had looked away. God, he was annoying.

When the duo reached the front counter, before Fae could even greet them, the brunette hopped up and lean over the counter to her. “Hey, hey!” he cheesed, “If it isn’t my favorite barista,”

Fae blushed, “Oh! Good morning, Mr. ..ahm...Solo. What a pleasant surprise,”

_ Solo? _ He scooped her hand up off the counter and pressed it to his smirking lips, “ ‘Solo’ is for buddies and--lesser known acquaintances’...” he winked, “You can call me ‘Ben’,”

“Ben,” Fae stated--you could see the burning in her cheeks from where you were, and even after Ben had moved on to lean across the service bar to Anna and Beth, she was still visibly trembling.

You admired your own extra effort to keep your eyes off of your handsome stranger’s stunning profile, by watching his….twin?  _ My god. _ You huddled down in your quilt and reached for your Americano. As if this day couldn’t get any more abnormal.

“Ben,” gruffed the handsome stranger. Ben came back to the counter with a grin, a spot of Anna’s lipstick smudged on his cheek, “Get what you need and get lost. I have work to do.”

“Aww, come on!,” Ben whined, “You can’t claim this whole place! I haven’t even tried the coffee yet!” 

“Fae,” said your stranger turning away from his brother and back to the barista.

Your jaw fell slack in shock, looking back and forth between Fae and the handsome stranger as he spoke her name. You realized quickly just how irrational it was to be angry for knowing the name of someone wearing a nametag and you calmed down, but the way he said it-- _ like he knew her. _

Fae smiled sweetly, “Your usual, sir?” she asked

Sir? Usual? What was going on here!

“Yeah--nothing fancy,” 

Anger in the form of molten heat made your hot Americano feel like ice water in comparison. Just who was this--random twin guy? ‘Nothing fancy’ was your thing! You were here first--long before he was! How dare he come in like he owns the place, talking to  _ your _ friends and ordering a ‘usual’!  _ Who does this ass think he is? _

“Right away, sir,” Fae said sweetly, “Can I get you anything, Ben?”

Ben grinned and leaned forward across the counter, “Your number on the sleeve,” he replied brushing his fingers over Fae's sharpie hand, “Or your could just whisper it in my ear..” he wiggled his eyebrows as his brother grabbed the back of his leather jacket, yanking him back to his feet.

“Something decaf,” muttered your stranger. Letting go of his brother, he opened his black bifold and fished for the extra cash, but Fae shook her head.

“Oh no no,” she sang pulling a few of that morning’s tips from her apron pocket. She waved the dollars charmingly, “This one’s on the house,” she tucked the crumpled money in the register, “For Ben’s first cup, and of course for yours too,”

Ben grinned stupidly, biting his lip “See?” he chuckled playfully pressing his fist into your stranger’s arm, “I told you she was cute,”

His brother huffed as if to say he knew that already and pushed his money back into his wallet.

“We’ll bring it right out for you,” Fae said with a smile, “In the meantime, please make yourself comfortable! Beth made us brand new quilts for the lounge and they could use a good cuddle to break them in,”

“Which one did you put your pretty cheeks on?” Ben asked softly, leaning romantically over the counter one last time, “Tell me and I promise I won’t take it home with me,”

The dark haired man hoisted his brother back a third time and pulled him away from the counter, Fae waving cutely with her fingers at Ben as he took his leave.

Beth was surprisingly quick about fixing the two cups and almost immediately they went out onto the service bar for her to take. Even you noticed it when they appeared, but someone’s order of three maple ice-blended coffees threw her off guard and before she could get to the the tray, she was busy again. 

Anna had found her way to where Ben was sitting, perching herself elegantly on the arm of the couch nearly falling into Ben’s open arm as it laid across the back of the seat. Even as an order for more cookies came in, she stayed distracted, forcing Beth to run the coffee and pastries herself. 

But poor Beth was behind.

And still, no one noticed the two cups steaming there on the service bar. Beth walked by them three or four times as she scurried about, and Ben and his brother were still talking to Anna. The cup were left alone; and oh how you wanted to ruin it.

But the stranger’s eyes were on you, between his brother’s charming of Anna and waiting for his coffee, he couldn’t be bothered to look away for longer than a few seconds. You busied yourself with your chapter, trying to keep your eyes off of the cups, lest your stranger became suspicious of your temptation.

Suddenly he got up; his cold gaze broke away from yours as he disappeared into the restroom.

You were on your feet in a flash, walking briskly across the floor towards the two idle cups of coffee on the service bar. With your handsome stranger behind a closed door, now was the  _ perfect _ time to exact revenge. Ben was doing his part as an indirect accomplice, keeping Anna busy with his finger under her chin and keeping Fae’s eyes down at the counter trying not to look. Poor girl was busying herself with cleaning the counter she had just cleaned, completely ignoring the tray of coffee.

You slid into place at the service bar, looking anxiously down at the two cups. On the napkin under the decaf cappuccino was Fae’s number scribbled adorably in pen. You caught her again in the corner of your eye considering coming over to remove it. But you hoped she didn’t--there was something you still had to do. 

Reaching back behind the counter you found the salt--remembering a trick you heard from Fae that takes the bitter kick off of a cup of coffee. She always kept the shaker back behind the counter next to the espresso machine just in case and you snatched it, popping the whole lid off and picking up the teaspoon from the tray.

Quickly, you measured two rounded spoonfuls of the salt and dumped it into the stranger’s coffee. Giddy adrenaline sparked in your heart as you stirred it in, watching the salt dissolve perfectly into the heavy brew. The satisfaction of the perfect prank made you warm inside, but with the salt shaker still in your hand, you craved more. On impulse, you dumped all of the shaker’s contents into the cup of dark, bitter-smelling brew. Picking up the spoon back up in an excitedly trembling hand, you stirred it making sure there wasn’t a single granule of unmixed salt. Wiping the spoon on your black shirt, you considered the potential stain a small price to pay for revenge.

“Oh! Y/N!” Beth appeared finally and quite suddenly. You removed your hands from the scene of the crime and kept them against the small of your back.Beth seemed flustered, rubbing her hands on her pants with a sigh.“What are you doing up?” she gasped, “Did I forget your refill?”

“No,” you said with a small smile.  The bathroom door swung open again and you caught a glimpse of tall, dark, and dick-ish on his way back to the lounge where his brother nearly had Anna over his knee. He watched you for a moment before sitting, and instead of giving him the satisfaction of acknowledgement, you smiled at Beth “I just wanted to come by and say what a wonderful job you’re doing. And your quilt is so warm and delightful, I love it so much,”

“Oh!” Beth giggled, her round cheeks turning pink with delight, “That’s so sweet, Y/N, thank you!” she looked down at the tray and gasped, “Oh! This never went out!” Your heart skipped a beat and you took a step back-- “I gotta get this out--this is a very important delivery!”

“It is,” you said with a smile. After a short pause, you nodded, “I’ll let you get back to work,”

“Thank you! So sorry...excuse me.” Beth sighed and walked briskly to the other side of the service bar lifting the tray up into her little hands. She scurried over to the handsome stranger’s table, pulling her back straight and formal, “Double shot Americano and decaf cappuccino!” she announced, “Sorry for the delay, gentlemen,”

You lingered at the bar for a moment, as if to speak to Fae, but she was actually busy, taking and fixing orders all herself. Behind you, you heard Ben beaming at Beth, gushing over the aroma of his drink, Anna suddenly becoming old news. Waiting a few more seconds, you turned, catching the sight of your stranger raising his cup to his lips before turning your back, beginning your strut back to your seat.

Trying to keep a straight face, heart thumping with the imminent punchline, you put your hand over your mouth, stopping only at the sound of a very loud and comical sputtering.

Your dark stranger was hunched over, having spat his mouthful of coffee all over his black pants, spraying Beth, Anna and Ben with a salty mist. He put the back of hand against his mouth, cheeks flushing crimson as he hacked, tongue hanging helplessly from his mouth as he spit a glob of back into the mug.

Mild chaos enveloped that side of the lounge: Ben jumped to his brother’s aid, Beth and Anna scrambled back to the kitchen to remake the drink, scolding each other while the surrounding patrons, shuffled nervously away from the man who now radiated dark and brooding anger. When he moved again, he slammed his hand down on the tray, grabbing the napkin with Fae’s number on it and smeared it across his face.

This was when you passed, your smirk too painful to keep hidden behind your hand. You dropped it, relying only on distance to keep you from snickering. But  suddenly, as if he heard your laugh before it even happened, the striking honey-colored eyes of your stranger pinned you. It only took a few seconds for him to realize this was you, his red face turning even redder, his knuckles flushing white around the napkin. He watched you walk all the way back to your seat, his sharp gaze boring holes into your cheeky smirk.

You met his gaze in a seemingly casual fashion, and without breaking it, you raised your eyebrow taking a long, satisfying sip of your espresso.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! Sweet revenge!! Thanks for reading! <3


	4. Hold the Salt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenge is sweet! And despite the holidays getting ever closer, you’re enjoying life...so far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part four of Jen's Aggressive Coffee Shop AU! Sorry for the delay! Enjoy <3

Confidence brought you in right on time the next day, and for the few days that followed. Cheerfully, you greeted the baristas in their rotating schedules: first Fae at the register, then Lo and Tora, then even Anna with Beth trying her hand at baking. Kat was trained the day after that, by Fae of course, but it was pretty slow for them. You didn't mind waiting for than a few seconds to be rung up, but Kat certainly saw how much easier it was to just put the Americano on the house.

And as the days went on, there was no doubt the shop was getting more festive. Tinsel began appearing in doorways and big red bows decorated the corners of bulletin boards. Pine cones dusted in snowy glitter hung in twos on the beams, and the regular string lights were replaced with gaudy colored ones that one might see on a couple’s first holiday tree.

Anna, of course, embraced the winter season in the most obnoxious way possible; ugly sweaters under her apron and some of the ugliest necklaces and earrings you had ever seen, not including her happy jigs to the new holiday playlist. However, evidence of Anna’s horrendous love for this time of year was spreading early--Kat’s hair was pressed down with a pair of reindeer antlers, and Fae donned a pair of jingle bell earrings that chimed when she moved.

Today was really no different, just the day you started noticing, and the day Kat finally got the hang of the register. You even smiled when the transaction went through without a hitch, Fae, who was standing nearby, clicking the stopwatch with a smile.

“A new best time!” she mused, patting a wide-eyed Kat on the back, “You're getting quick!” She tucked the stopwatch into her apron and skipped off to the espresso machine, festive earrings jingling all the way.

Kat was still beaming, handing you your change with excitedly shaking hands, “Great! What do I win?”

Fae stood on her toes to reach the shelf, retrieving your precious skull and crossbones mug. She set the mug down on the counter and disappeared behind the espresso machine, “The privilege to deliver Miss Y/N/ her espresso,”

Kat frowned, “I always do that!”

“Maybe the real successful transactions were the friends you made along the way,” Fae said sweetly

You snorted and Kat made a face. “Why do I never expect that,” they muttered.

You managed a laugh as Anna appeared from the back, cheeks speckled charmingly with flour. “Morning, Y/N!” she sang, “You're awfully chipper today,”

How couldn't you be? Without any run-ins with your dark stranger, you actually felt good. There were at least three consecutive days without worrying about his endless, evil gaze, and without missing the chance to sit in your favorite spot.

“Call it a winning streak,” you said sliding towards the service bar, passing the drawings of snow and hot chocolate done in car markers on the clouded glass.

Anna raised her eyebrow as she mirrored your movements, “I know what you did last week you little imp,” she said wagging her finger, “You really are too much,”

With a shrug, you spun around, the hem of your dark skirt twirling playfully around you, “I don’t have to explain my reasoning to you,” you said easily, “You and I both know damn well he had it coming!”

“Americano,” gruffed a voice from behind you.

Blood running cold, you froze, the scent of his cologne suddenly heavy in your lungs. You didn't have to turn to see who it was; the look on Kat's face gave it all away.

“W-wow, ahm..” Kat stammered, “S-sure!” they looked down at the register, fingers trembling as they scanned the keys. Hesitating, they became suddenly frantic, cheeks burning anxiously in his gaze, “Uh--F-Fae?”

Fae appeared at the counter in a gust of sweet smelling perfume. With her usual grace she leaned across the register and tapped in the order, “Just like Y/N's,” she said gently, rubbing Kat's shoulder. She turned her charming smile to your stranger, “Can I get you anything else, sir?”

“No,” he muttered, “And hold the salt,”

Fae, suddenly reminded of last week's episode, turned pink, “Yes, of course,” she replied with an uneasy laugh, “I'll be sure to make it for you myself,”

“Keep the change,” grunted your stranger putting his money in Kat’s shaking hand, “You know where to find me,”

“Of course!” Fae said sweetly, taking the money from Kat’s hand and placing it in the register, “Please, make yourself comfortable,”

When his heavy presence left, Anna took a deep breath with a shake of her head as Kat babbled helpless apologies to Fae, “I'll hand it to you, Y/N,” Anna said, “That whole--sabotage thing--took some serious balls,”

“Well I got 'em,” you replied pressing your thumb into your chest. You stole a glance at him as he sat in his usual spot, ankle kicked up over his knee, tattered book between his fingers, “That guy's a total ass,”

“Well,” Anna sighed, “You know what they say about karma!”

“I do!” you replied, opening your palm on the service bar and giving it a pat, “And it came back pretty hard, didn't it!”

Anna rolled her eyes and with a satisfied sigh, you whirled around, walking happily to your spot. You plopped down, fluffing up your quilt around you and retrieving your laptop from your bag.

Blessed with peace of mind, inspiration was bountiful that morning. You typed busily, your first Americano coming to your table without you realizing it. Without a fear, you downed it, setting your favorite mug back down on the table as you continued your typing spree.

You were in your world for so long, you hardly noticed Fae jingling out from behind the counter with your stranger's cup on the silver tray. She set it down on the coffee table, sitting down across the table from him and lifting his mug into her hands. With her signature smile, she offered him the mug and he took it, only slightly embarrassed at how insistent she was that he try it while she was right there.

You thought to yourself how how that must be—to want to be nice. But she did it so easily, a smile and soft words, that even your stranger felt guilty about being so cold. You wondered if the holidays really did make cold hearts warmer, fearing that all this festivity was affecting you.

He took his slow sip, Fae holding her hands under her chin anxiously. Even you were holding your breath.

Your stranger rolled his shoulders, muttered something positive under his breath and Fae sighed in comical relief, wiping her brow. She stood up and pressed the tray to her chest with a bow and a ‘let me know if you need anything else’. When she stood upright again, the door flew open, bringing a chilly gust of wind and the personification of sunshine himself.

“Good morning, my angels!” Ben announced. He pulled off his hat and scarf, chocolate brown hair fluffing up into a halo. He shook his head like a ruffled dog, grin shining brightly as he skipped right by you. He caught Anna by the waist as she approached you, spinning her, “Anna,” he cooed “Looking lovely as always,” he winked, “Same time tonight?”

“Maybe,” Anna giggled, stumbling only slightly when he let her go, “Text me and I’ll think about it,”

He stopped for a moment, then when his eyes focused back on the center of the shop where Fae was standing he was stopped short with a sigh, “Oh. Fae,” he said. Tucking his hat into his coat, he approached Fae with open arms.

Fae gasped, too shocked to scramble away before she was swept into Ben’s arms. With wide eyes, she was squeezed and swung around a few playful inches from the ground.

Holding the tray tight to her chest, Fae stumbled back down to her feet as Ben opened his coat pocket and fished his gloved hand around the inside, “I was just thinking about you” he said with that goofy smile, still so close, their foreheads almost touched.

Fae looked around nervously, hoping he was referring to someone else, but it was truly only her; standing in the middle of the shop, mid coffee delivery, as she always was. Frazzled, she tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, jostling her ugly little jingle bell earrings “I-I’m sorry, what?”

“Here--” Ben said softly, “I've got something for you. You like pink, right?”

Anna plopping down in the seat across from you snapping your attention away from the scene. She kicked her knees up over the arm of the chair, wiggling her shoulders as she settled in, exchanging interested glances with you.

You raised your eyebrows, watching as Ben produced a barrette from his coat. Fae’s eyes sparkled in awe as she beheld it; a pink plastic star glued to the end, the glitter inside the gel mold glittering in her eyes.  “Are they a thing?” you asked.

Anna shrugged as Ben pulled Fae’s visor off, fluffing her blonde hair around her shoulders and sliding the clip into place near her ear. Fae flushed in embarrassment as Ben plopped the visor back on her head, charmingly crooked, “Dunno, he sure likes to sext me a lot though,”

You turned your accusing eyes to her and she shrugged even deeper, “Hey, she’s not the only lonely one, Y/N,” she adjusted a pillow under her, “So tell me about this chapter, you got it in?”

“Yes!” You drew your attention away from Ben and Fae, taking the screen of your laptop in either hand, “Last week actually. Editor called me this morning and it’s good! The paycheck is in the mail,”

“That’s great!” Anna clapped, “I’m proud of you, kiddo!”

“About six more of these bad boys and this monster is gonna be finished!” your rubbed your hands together and picked up your mug, “Then, two more weeks and in come the royalties. Three cups a day has saved me, easily.”

“Yeah dude!” Anna laughed, “You and your lucky mug have got yourself a bestseller! I can see it now! New York Times Bestselling Author, Y/N!”

You laughed aloud, the first time joy passed from your lips that was purely innocent. “I would hope so,” you said downing the last of your Americano, “It’s not like I’m any closer to marrying someone rich. Then I can consume caffeine out of crystalline glasses like a civilized person,”

Suddenly Kat appeared, still visibly shaking, “Y/N!” they hissed, “You didn’t say THAT was the guy who was in your spot!” They turned around anxiously to steal a glance, and you peeked over too, catching his cool, handsome face from the other side of his twin brother’s elbow.

You shrugged, “What about him?”

Kat shuffled uncomfortably, leaning down closer to lower their voice “That..perfect specimen?” They leaned against Anna’s chair, putting their whole arm across the back and slouching in disbelief, “And you salted his coffee?!”

Anna checked her nails,  “She sure did,”

“How could you…” Kat whispered.

Rolling your eyes, you handed Kat another dollar twenty five, “If it doesn’t kill you too much to serve the girl who sabotaged a handsome stranger’s coffee, would you mind fetching me another one?” you asked, “Please?”

“No,” Kat huffed taking the change and your lucky mug in their hands, “But only because you’re so happy today and that smile looks good on you” they wobbled off back behind the counter to catch Fae who was nervously punching more orders in, avoiding the romantic gaze of Ben.

“It’s been days, Y/N,” Anna sighed, “Don’t you think you’re taking this victory a little too...pridefully?”

“No way,” you replied resting your chin in your hands and smiling pleasantly “He fucked with me, so now he gets his just desserts,”

“He sat in your spot...once,” Anna said.

“Don’t forget the staring!” you snapped, “and the gum!” you narrowed your eyes at Anna, waving your tainted fingers in her face, “I touched his saliva, Anna! Non-consensually! Germs, much!”

“And you salted his complementary Americano!” Anna sighed, “Fae paid for that you know!”

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw your handsome stranger shuffling in his seat. He seemed bothered by the capacity of the coffee shop, maybe hoping it wasn’t so loud. You sympathized with him for a short while, admiring his flushing cheeks in the presence of Ben who plopped down beside him. You watched him squirm uncomfortably, and in his brother’s unwanted company, he found a moment to look up at you.

His usual scowl felt at home on your face, but for the first time, it actually sort of fazed you.

“I paid her back,” You pouted, breaking the stare and focusing back on your Chromebook, “You’re just saying that because you think he’s attractive,”

Anna cocked her eyebrow, “And you don’t?”

That was when you realized you were staring at him again. He passed his hand through his hair, pushing down and back up almost sensually, his dark hair falling back around his face. He turned a page in his book as Ben hopped up again to order something. Fae had to put Kat in front of her to take his order instead. “It’s practice!” Fae urged before stumbling back into the kitchen.

“Nah, not really” you replied, looking back at Anna, your stranger leaving your peripherals again, “Besides--he asked for it,”

“Look,” Anna kicked her legs down and leaned forward in her chair, “all I’m saying is, take it easy. There’s no need to go all war crime hostile on the poor guy,”

You rolled your eyes, out of the corner of your eye, you spot Kat lifting the silver serving tray in their hands, your lucky mug perched perfectly on top. “Yeah,” you snorted, sitting back in your seat, “you say that now. Something tells me this isn’t over,”

Suddenly, came a cry and a crash.

Both you and Anna whipped your heads around to the center of the shop, where the tray was clattering to the ground. Kat was standing aghast, trembling hands out as if still holding the tray, staring pathetically at the floor. In the middle of the tile, was a perfect splatter, shards of ceramic having been blasted from the point of impact; thick black pieces with fragments of a single skull and crossbones.

Horrified, you raised your head, your stranger was on his feet, his shoulder pulled back in such a way that you knew he had bumped the clumsy Kat.

Kat stood there, babbling powerless in the moment until they were escorted away from the mess by Anna, who scrambled from the chair. Fae appeared next with the broom and dustpan sighing in grief as she recognized the shards. She got down began scooping up the mess, Ben sliding in to help. She turned even more pink than her new barrette as she shooed him away, assuring him she had it.

You stared helplessly as the scene unfolded, a tear of shock welling in your eye. When you blinked, you caught the gaze of your handsome stranger as he began to walk away.

With a smirk, he turned around, walking back towards his spot and making himself comfortable again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


	5. Push Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He did it. He broke your precious mug and for the first time in three weeks, you feel defeated. Maybe its time you went back to the shop for some comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Five of Jen's Aggressive Coffee Shop AU! Thank you so much for following along and please enjoy!

When Lo put the grey mug down in front of you, you felt your heavy heart grow heavier.

It had been almost a week since the death of your favorite mug to your least favorite stranger and it drove you away from the shop out of sheer embarrassment. But you had to come in eventually. Your friends were here and when times were tough, the coffee was always piping hot; even if it wasn't in your mug.

You raised your head up from your arms, trying to smile through the heartache watching the steam swirl from the brew. After all, it was still an Americano, just not the way you liked it.

In the twilight, the shop was quiet. The last of the daily patrons were leaving for the afternoon, and the students present for the shop’s semi-annual 'Final-izer' all night study hall were curled up in the lounge chairs with their books and laptops. Tora and Kat were among them, sharing a quilt and munching on the leftover pastries from the case. Fae was humming softly, running a damp rag along the counter in between orders of double and triple shot espressos. She was awfully quiet today, you almost felt bad about not being around as often as you use to be to know what's been going on. It was a gloomy day though, the light of the setting sun shone in through the windows, reflecting off the chilly sidewalk. It was going to snow soon; you could feel it.

Lo frowned, curling up in the armchair with one of the fluffy quilts, “Sorry about your mug,” she said, “that really blows,”

“Yeah..” you muttered puffing your bangs out of your face. You slid the mug close to you and took a sip, “Stupid..black haired fucker,”

“Hey--bright side,” Lo said with a surprise smile, “You get a brand new mug! You can get whatever you want! And if you order it online, you can get two in case that fuck-head tries to break it again!” she clapped excitedly and popped her imaginary collar, “I'm a genius,”

You managed a chuckle, “As great of an idea that is, sentimental value can't really be replaced,” you said said with a sigh, “That mug was a gift, you know,”

Lo exhaled and leaned back into the velvet armchair, “Well—you can still get two mugs,” she said, “Genius plan is still a go,”

“Yeah well--”

“--I'm sorry, are you, Y/N?”

You and Lo both raised your eyes to the door that was barely open and closed before the man before you came into view. He was tall and narrow, with curls of blonde hair on his head hiding under a winter cap. He was bundled up pretty tightly, several layers of winter coats showing around his neck when he pulled his scarf off. His square glasses were perched on a nose you've seen not once, but twice now. _Are you fucking kidding me_ _._

“That's her!” Lo announced, “In the flesh,”

The blonde man sat down in the other arm chair beside Lo, leaning uncomfortably forward, eyebrows knitted in concern, “Forgive me, I was only just informed that you were here,” he pulled his fingers from his gloves and offered you his hand, “I'm Matt. Matt Organa-Solo. I'm sure you've seen my face before,” he chuckled nervously.

You accepted his courtesy and he shook your hand with exceptional professionalism. You could tell this brother was the most reasonable, maybe even the most cooperative out of the three.

“I don't mean to disturb your afternoon, but I understand a mug of yours was broken here,” he continued, “And that my brother was the one who broke it,”

“Yeah,” you murmured “Well...it fell. Kat was carrying it to me and it fell off the tray,”

Matt exhaled as if he was hoping it wasn't true, “I'd like to extend my deepest apologies. I assure you he meant no harm by it,”

“Yeah well...sure didn't feel that way,”

“I understand,” Matt said with a nod, “He has a tendency to be difficult when it's less appreciated. I wanted to extend an offer on behalf of the shop to replace your mug,”

You narrowed your eyes, “What do you mean 'on behalf of the shop'?”

Matt paused, his sympathetic gaze turning puzzled. He looked at Lo who was struck with realization, a soft 'oh' frozen on her plush lips. “I-I'm sorry, I believe I misplaced some information,” he cleared his throat and pressed his hadn to his chest, “Matt Organa-Solo--my father, Han, is the owner of Millennium Incorporated—the one who purchased the shop.”

Lo grinned wickedly, “I was wondering if you knew you were fucking with the big boss' boy, Y/N,” she said cracking her gum, “I thought you read the paper, you dink,”

You blushed hard, and the fluttering in your chest made looking at Matt nearly unbearable. The paper—that elderly couple. _Solo._ Why else would Fae and Anna and Beth be so nice to them? All the free coffee, the 'sir' this and 'right away' that. You thought they were always like that! Well, they were.. God damnit all, _why this, why now_? With a groan, you put your head into your arms, wanting very much to disappear, “God what a fucking mess,”

“You aren't at fault,” Matt said with a gentle smile, “My brother has a...well..I'm sure you're aware by now,”

Oh, you knew alright. Thinking about those eyes, seeing the look on his face when you shouted at him, the satisfaction he got to see you flustered about being in your spot; the smirk when you saw your precious mug shattered on the floor. He was cruel, and he defeated you.

“I won't lie to you, he's less than welcoming,” Matt said, “but I promise you we will get you a replacement mug fully insured free of charge,”

“If you're worried about me going to some other coffee place,” you mumbled, finally gaining the courage and strength to look at your stranger's triplet brother, “It's not going to happen—you don't have to woo me back. I'm already here, aren't I?”

Matt nodded, a small smile breaking across his lips crooked teeth and all, “Yeah, yeah..of course. Still—we take customer satisfaction seriously, and I'd hate for my grump of a brother to make you miserable just because he thinks you're cute.”

He _what_?

Before you could stammer a reply, Matt was on his feet, pulling his gloves back on, “I appreciate your time to talk, Miss Y/N,” he said, “When you've picked out a mug you like, you can tell Fae and I'll make sure the order goes through myself,”

“Hey, Matty,” Lo said with a wink, “I think you got an order at the bar,”

Matt flushed as he stopped, turning curiously towards the counter.

Tora and Kat were leaning across the service bar, piling treats onto a tray to take to their cuddle pile. Tora was leaning against the glass pointing with long fingers to Kat who was digging around the back pulling the treats from the case.

“I think I do,” Matt sighed happily through his toothy grin, “Excuse me,” he walked briskly over to the counter.

You and Lo watched him as he playfully spooked Tora, and Kat too, who's head clattered inside the bakery case. Lo laughed as she turned her attention back to you, “I should get back to the kitchen before those dorks eat all the pastries before the night class gets out. Hey, Fae?”

There came a clattering of tiny serving dishes from behind the counter. “Y-yes?”

“Can you bring Y/N a fresh Americano please?”

“S-sure just..” Fae stumbled behind the counter, sighing shortly, “One moment,”

Lo kicked her legs down and hopped up to her feet. She snatched your not-mug and tossed it playfully up into the air, regrettably catching it, “She'll bring it right out for you, babe,” she said, “On the house, of course!”

You nodded and watched her skip off, sliding around the counter and diving for her iPod that was hooked up the sound system. She picked a different song and watched the other students mindlessly bob to the beat. She grinned and dipped along with them, sweeping Fae up in a twirl before setting her back to her brewing.

It wasn't long before the blonde barista appeared holding the two cups. Hers and yours, the ugly grey thing. She set them down on the table and offered you a weaker version of her signature smile. “One Americano,” she said gently.

“Thanks,” you mumbled. After a short pause, you sighed, waving your hand dismissively, “Did you know about the whole...'son of the boss'..thing?”

Fae settled into the armchair and wrapped the green quilt around her shoulders. “Yes,” she said shamefully, “I...really thought you knew,” She kept her fist tight, all but her thumb and forefinger as she pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders, “I-I'm sorry, Y/N...”

“Don't sweat it,” you muttered taking a sip of your drink, “I should have figured it out,”

“and your mug,” she whined, pressing her closed hand against her forehead, “I looked everywhere for a new one! I went to the boutique down the street and I even tried looking online but there really wasn’t one like it..”

You twisted your lip, taking the warm mug in your hands and taking a sip. You tried not to think too hard about it. It was the same drink, different mug. It just felt weird, “It’s alright,” you murmured, “I’ll find a new one...make that asswipe pay for what he broke..”

Fae pressed her lips together through a short silence, picking up her mug and holding it under her nose. Something was bouncing on the inside of her brain and you could tell. She kept her ears pinned in the direction of the door, jumping slightly every time it opened. When the last patron entered, and you both shuddered from the gust of wind that it brought, she looked back at you, “It's been a while since you've been in though,” she said softly, “You're not seeing someone are you?”

You managed a chuckle, mostly in disbelief that she'd even make a guess like that, “You're funny,”

“Not really,” she replied, “But you've been out for a few days. We only get curious. Anna and Beth have active bets going, you know..”

“Even if I was,” your brain briefly entertained the idea of you and your stranger hand in hand. Violently, you shook the idea away, “I'd never take them here, you guys would embarrass me,”

Fae snickered, cheeks glowing in delight, “Not on purpose!” she giggled. Her phone buzzed in her pocket. “We could move some tables around, light some candles—We'll all get nice dark slacks and wear our hair up like fancy wait staff and we promise not to bother you. Oh! But, I have a ukulele at home, I can play...some Taylor Swift while you guys --!”

“--oh god, no,” you muttered at the end of another laugh, “And you wonder why I wouldn't even consider it,”

“I don't wonder,” Fae admitted with a sigh, her phone pinging again “I was just teasing,” She pulled her knees up closer to her chest and let the silence settle between you. She turned her gaze to outside through the window that was painted with snowflakes and holly leaves. She admired for a moment the grey sky above before you considered asking about her phone. You changed your mind:

“No one's interested,” you admitted suddenly, feeling the after burn of your realization in your heart, “In case you were wondering,”

She frowned, twisting her lip and pondering to herself for a moment before replying. She brought her attention back inside and took a sip of her coffee before she responded, “I don't think that's true,” she said gently.

You raised your eyes, hands still holding your not-mug, “You can't be serious,”

“You know,” she said setting her mug down on the table, her last three fingers still wrapped around something you couldn't see, “My mother used to say the boys that picked on you were the one that liked you.”

You grimaced.

“I know,” she continued, “I hate hearing it too..” she opened her palm and through her fingers, you could see her little pink barrette. “But think about it this way: the boys that like you always want to push you. They’re always going to want to see how far you’ll go.”

You thought about your stranger’s handsome smirk--that malice. It made you cold inside. His cruelty truly made you feel defeated; shoved in the dirt, unwilling to get up. Fae's phone buzzed again, but she didn't flinch.

Fae kept her eyes on her palm, pushing the barrette around with her forefinger, “They want to know how far is too far, and to see if you’ll push back. For some of us, its easy to play along and fight back but..” Fae looked back up at you with a shrug, closing her hand around her barrette, “Some of us fold, we just can’t handle the pressure, you know?”

Outside, the snow began to fall. Tiny ice crystals fluttered down to the sidewalk and the people outside stopped to admire it. So did you, for a moment before resting your elbows on the table.

“But regardless of who did what, who's right and who's wrong, who lied and who told the truth,” she paused, “the choice we make to stay is our own. As is the choice we make to leave. We have that power; to stand up and walk away when we want to—we aren't obligated to take anyone's bullshit. Even from people we love,”

Your heart skipped a beat too many as you pondered her words, only startled by the door flying open in a cacophony of jingle bells. Ben appeared, heaving like he just ran three miles in the snow. He was followed inside by a flurry of snowflakes before he pushed the door shut, habitually pulling his hat and scarf away from his flushing face.

“He does like you, Y/N,” Fae said softly, “A lot. And he's pushed you pretty hard. If you want to push back, you can, and if it's too much, you can back down, but remember that you have that choice,”

Winded, Ben frantically searched the lounge as he stumbled towards the counter, landing on his gloved hands, “Lo, please,” he panted helplessly, “where is she?”

Suddenly, her attention was brought to the counter. Fae paled, pushing the blanket off her shoulders, “I should go..” she whispered getting to her feet, “Think about it though, okay?”

Furrowing your eyebrows, you started to get up, but Fae was already on her way out. Ben turned his head to the door when he heard the jingling, holding his breath when he saw her. Fae froze, her eyes on the closed fist before pulling the door open, the snow swirling in as she exited.

“Fae! Wait! I-I'm sorry!”

Ben galloped across the floor catching the door before it closed. He stumbled out into the snow, sliding down the sidewalk as he fumbled with his coat. The frosted window didn't give you much of a view, but you could see Ben stopped a ways down. He tried tossing his coat over Fae's bare shoulders, but she refused it. She dropped something pink into his open glove and turned away from him, walking briskly down the sidewalk, without her coat and without her barrette.

Now, you understood.

Sitting back in your chair, you frowned taking another sip of your espresso. Maybe Fae was right. Maybe he was teasing you to test the waters and maybe the stunt with your mug was just another push; albeit stronger than dumping an entire shaker of salt in his coffee. You couldn't deny you were pushing back, but there was only so much you could do in retaliation.

But could he _really_ like you? The thought made you sick and delighted all at the same time. You didn't even know his name, but the very idea of bringing a man of that stature to his knees made your chest flutter in anticipation. Maybe you did like him, but there was only one way to find out if he felt the same.

You made your choice to push back.

 


	6. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO....THIS TOOK A REALLY LONG TIME. 
> 
> Part of my earliest drafts of this chapter included the much anticipated climax, but I really felt there was something missing. It took several drafts until I really settled on what I wanted the mood to be, but I felt that this chapter is a very important part of the character development. Again, this is Jen's Aggressive Coffee Shop AU but what’s an anti-fluff based fic without some anti-fluff. Enjoy!
> 
> ((Ignore any mistakes I promise I will correct them at some point but goodness gracious I am so tired right now))

“Y/N?”

Startled, you sat upright.

It was dark now, streetlights illuminating patches of snowy sidewalk dirtied with city boots. People still walked by the window, bundled up like toddlers in their first snowfall, but you were warm, you were inside. Warmed by the heavy aroma of espresso and your heavy quilt, you looked around as if you needed another hint as to where you were:

House lights dimmed, bundles of students settling in for the true beginning of the all night study hall and the bakery case already emptied by the night class, it became obvious little by little. Other than the soft music pulsing from the sound system, there was hardly a peep, gentle voices and the giggling of Tora and Kat as they raced brooms across the vinyl in between refills. You were in the ‘First, Order Coffee’ Shop on the corner of Main and Broadway at the true beginning of the ‘Final-izer’ all night study hall. That afternoon you had a heart to heart that ended abruptly and after being left with your thoughts, they took you on an unauthorized trip to dreamland.

Dizzy, you looked around, getting lost in the sparking winter decorations that glittered in the low light. You squeezed your eyes shut, “Shit..” you mumbled.

Lo laughed as she plopped down in the arm chair, tossing her cleaning rag over her shoulder, “You looked pretty comfortable,” she said, “Didn’t want to disturb you,”

You rubbed your eyes, “How long was I out?”

“Not too long,”

You sighed as you settled back to your seat, pushing your hands up against your face. The small spike of adrenaline that shocked you awake settled in your bloodstream giving you a solid sense of alertness, but it was still somewhat alarming. Thoughts of your stranger brought your whirling mind to ease; his handsome profile and voice like a sensual fist full of gravel grounding you back in your spot in the warmth of the coffee shop, where you were...liked by him?

“So?” Lo cocked her eyebrow, “You didn’t answer my question,”

Pulling your hands away from your face, you exhaled, turning to your not-mug of Americano. It was still warm, You wrapped your cold hands around it, letting the ticking warmth seep back into your fingers, “What question?”

“I said,” she teased, “Cute shirt, where’d you get it?”

You put your chin to your chest, pulling the hem of your black blouse out for you to see. “This? Oh uh..Goodwill,” you replied.

“Did you?” Tora appeared suddenly, having crushed Kat in the third broom race across the floor. She leaned on the broom handle, admiring the silver buttons on that old blouse that went from the rounded collar to the hem at your waist, “It looks good on you,”

“Y/N always looks so good,” Kat grumbled, sweeping the spots Tora missed in her mad dash to be the winner,  “The hair, the...this” they drew an exaggerated wing near their eye “It’s not fair, you’re too cute,”

“The cutest!” Lo chirped leaning over the table and taking your cheek between her fingers, “Who wouldn’t love a face like this!”

“I know someone who does!” Tora wiggled her shoulders and wrapped her arm around Kat who coughed still catching their breath.

Through the ends of your dizzying dream state, you managed a chuckle, “You dorks are too much,” you said setting your pillow aside. “I gotta get home though. It’s dinner time for fat cats,”

Lo’s eyes lit up as you rose to your feet, pulling your blanket to its length as you prepared to fold it, “Tell her I love her,” she said with her hand over her chest, “so so much,”

“And don’t forget the scratchies!’ Tora chirped, “Those are from me. Oh! Y/N, I’ll make you some decaf to go,” She took the broom from Kat and waddled them to the back room.

“Let me help with that, Y/N!” Kat dropped their broom and scrambled forward to take the other end of your quilt in their hands. You folded it together until it ended up in Kat’s arms, then laid across the bench, your pillow placed neatly on top.

Slinging your laptop case up over your shoulder, you paused, catching a candid moment between your friends as it unraveled. With both hands, Kat gushed about Lo’s latest playlist masterpiece, putting their hands on Lo’s shoulders in amazement. Lo winked, putting her hands on her hips, “The concert is gonna be way cooler, just wait. March is gonna be lit!”

Their smiles filled you with warmth, your trance broken by Tora who came back with a warm paper cup. You took the cup in your gloved hand, thumb brushing over the dried sharpie, your name swirled with hearts and smiley cat faces. _Y/N_ . You smiled. _That’s me._

“Thank you,” you said suddenly, all three of them turning to you with smiles,  “all of you, I appreciate it,”

“Aww!” Lo cooed “ We love you too, Y/N! Group hug, group hug!!”

Before you could protest they crashed into you, Tora yanking Kat by the arm and Lo flinging herself forward. Three pairs of arms squeezed you like a snowball packed in a giggling mitten. Your standing cuddle pile drew mild attention from a few of the kids close to the front, but before it turned your cheeks bright red, you were let go. You allowed yourself time to gather what remained of your effects while you waddled to the door.

Tossing your friends a smile, you saluted them with your black glove, “Thanks for the coffee, I’ll see you dorks later,”

“Bye Y/N! Love you!”

Kat’s one-up was lost in the jingling of the bells tied to the door handle, but you knew they said it--they always did.

One ear, then the other, you popped in your ear buds, clicking the volume button with your thumb. You raised your head again as the tune carried you down the street, mittens wrapped around your coffee,. Reaching the corner of Main, you paused at the streetlight, admiring for a moment the ambience of the evening. Numerous cars with reindeer antlers sloshed by through the melting snow, stopping at the corner with you until the flash of the green hand encouraged you to step off the curb into the crosswalk.

You took your smile with you all the way, down main street to Maple Boulevard where you hung left into your dark apartment complex. Holding the railing, you walked up the dark, slippery stairs, skipping the second to last step with gusto before putting your coffee in one hand to fish for your keys with the other. You smiled to yourself as you turned the key in the lock, the heavy click surely alerting the cat inside. “Igby!” you called sweetly, “I’m--”

Your smile faded.

Everything was right where you left it; not an unpacked box was out of place. And there were plenty of them, scattered in twos and threes, some hanging open, others, forcibly dumped for your cat to make a home in. The walls of the living room were bare, your posters and miniature tapestries around here somewhere, and a few of the smaller candles ‘decorating’ the mantle.

Not a thing was out of place, dull, grey and rigid in the fog of the kitchen light fixture. When you stepped inside, you were weighed immediately by the musk of the trash that begged to be taken out, a heaviness that made time itself slow to a wearisome crawl.

You were home again, you didn’t need to announce it.

Tossing your keys in the dish and setting your coffee on the table, you considered--maybe one of these days you’d empty them; the boxes full of your photos, books, and jewelry stowed in plastic sandwich bags. Despite digging through them on the daily looking for this and that, you felt the boxes were fine where they were; unpacked and lived out of. As long as the cat didn’t get in the scarves again.

“Meow,”

Speaking of which.

You dropped your laptop bag and it slumped over against the table leg as you shucked your winter coat. It landed on the back of a dining room chair occupied by a smaller box that hung open, gloves and extra hats sticking out from in between the flaps.

Igby joined you for the kitchen ritual, weaving in between your ankles as you approached the rickety fridge. She waited patiently when you reached the door, looking up expectantly until you prepared yourself to be surprised.

You weren’t. Pulling the refrigerator door open, you perused the barren shelves with your eyes. A tub of Beth’s vegan butter and three cartons of soy milk holding various quantities. Same was yesterday and the remnants from yesterday’s smorgasbord casserole were on the top of the trash can.   _Nothing_.

“Meow,”

Number one on speed dial put you through to the vegan thai place and with the phone pressed between your shoulder and your ear, you put one scoop of dry food in Igby’s waiting bowl.

With your order in, you sighed, pressing the phone into your pocket before looking down at your cat. You plopped down and put your back against the dishwasher, watching her canines dig into the crunch of her dry food.

Just like yesterday and every day before, she wolfed down her fooda and you watched her, getting lost in how focused she was in eating. When she was finished, she looked at you for more but you shrugged with your eyebrows. She meowed again and you scratched her behind the ears for Tora.

“Fat cat,” you whispered.

Dinner had a prompt arrival. You pushed the last few fives you had into the delivery boy’s gloved hand and told him to keep the change; suddenly recalling today’s inclement weather.. He thanked you with a bright smile before skipping off down the stairs back to his bike. The joy you felt from the delivery boy’s smile faded when you closed the door again and you leaned against it for a moment before your stomach reminded you that you needed to eat.

Legs folded underneath you, and your phone beside you on the comforter, you unpacked your food, laying it beside your knee. Igby’s tail traversed the maze of boxes in your room like a submarine periscope, turning this way and that as she made her way. You clicked at her and she stopped, tail disappearing. She purred in acknowledgement.

Each forkful of tofu and mixed vegetable stir fry was slow as you thumbed through the shared Netflix account. You saw all of Beth’s picks in the ‘recently watched’, the shows you planned on watching with Anna and the things that Fae surely tucked in the list for Tora, but continued to scroll--maybe there was something else for you to watch. Just you--like it always was.

Settling on something dark, you hit play and slumped forward. Taking larger mouthfuls of food, you chewed like you had all the time in the world.

One episode turned into three into five. It wasn’t until you heard Igby nosing around in your empty stir fry box that you realize you fell asleep. You sat up from your strewn back position, rising up from the on your pillow, almost completely sunken in your bed.

Shooing her away with a sleepy hand, you gathered the trash into the bag and tied it, tossing it into the bin by your bed. You missed and it rolled on the floor beside the other ones-- tore open by your cat and picked dry, only the chunks of tofu were left behind, crusted and hard.

You casually thought of your stranger as you undressed, as casually as an imaginary strip tease could be. Sensually, you paced towards the closet, waving your hips, and pressing your palms against the cold mirror. It creaked as you pushed it open, revealing your overflowing laundry basket and closet full of dark clothes--at least the ones you hung up.

You imagined your handsome stranger on the bed behind you, knees apart like the highest bidder on an escort. It made your chest burn anxiously as if he were really there--telling you to rock your hips one way, then the other; to pull your stockings off slower. _Slower._

_"The blouse…” he grunted, “and look at me when you do,”_

You obeyed, pulling your Goodwill blouse clumsily over your head. You only staggered slightly as you freed your head, ashamed that your imaginary strip tease would prove to be less seductive than you wanted. No matter--the room was empty; not even Igby was prowling for stray socks.

Crawling in between the rustled covers, you tucked your feet down, pulling the blanket to your shoulders. You kept your eyes painfully open as you sank into the mattress, wrist resting above your head against the deflated pillow. You weren’t granted much peace, before there was a meow, then the jingling of a bell. Igby jumped up after you, the weight of paws approaching your head before plopping down beside your knees.

Above you, the fan swirled lazily, the metal drawstring sliding back and forth across the bulb casing, scratching the inside of your cranium. From the other room you could hear the clock ticking...ticking. Ten thousand times it ticked before your body surrendered to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Big chapter coming up next!! Hopefully it shouldn't take as long~


	7. How You Really Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His sudden gaze interrupted your trance and just as you came to, you saw his lip curl wickedly.
> 
> Fuck, you were staring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRUM ROLL PLEASE!
> 
> -drum roll-
> 
> TADA! It's here! The climax you've been waiting for! As you know, I've worked very hard on this, because it's been FOREVER. Originally I planned on six being the climax, but added an extra thing instead, but now! We are ready to get right into it, let's get some coffee!

The coffee shop door slammed in your face.

You stood there in dazed disbelief, the bells on the handle giggling from the other side. Behind you, people continued to pass by, brushing the back of your coat. In between the bits of excited conversation and the scratching of caffeine withdrawal in your brain, came the desire to be warm. You weren’t getting it just standing out in the snow, so you pulled the door open.

When you entered, the grey in your eyes melted away to color. Today was the peak of the holiday shimmering and the entire shop glowed with it. You noticed things that weren’t there last week, bushels of silver bells and pulled cotton that lined the frosted glass of the service bar like snow. Tiny crystal snowflakes hung from the tinsel and glittered all the way down to the counter’s circular landing where peppermint hot chocolates and gingerbread lattes appeared and disappeared one after the other. The rest of the tinsel was pinned around all of the coffee tables, decorating every edge with tacky shine that made the place gleam like the climax to a heartwarming, B-rated Christmas movie. 

But you were far too tired to feel the love. You just wanted your coffee.

At least your spot was open. Quilt folded how you left it and pillow nestled on top, you were eager to curl up there again--at least for an hour. There was too much joy in here and every step you took towards the register felt like a step into the happiest pit of hell. Sooner rather than later, you’d actually start feeling that joy, and after spending days in the emotional vacuum of your apartment, it felt unnatural. Lost in thought, you didn’t even notice you made it to the register.

Anna was on duty, scratching her head with her peppermint striped acrylic fingernails as you approached. “KT!” she cried happily before you could breathe, “Right on time! One butterscotch dream cream latte--extra whip coming right up!”

“Wh-what?” You furrowed your eyebrows, glancing over your shoulder as if to search for the real recipient of this order, “Anna--”

Anna looked up, “Y/N!” she slapped her hand against her forehead, “Shit, dude, sorry about that!”

You blushed, the number of people behind you growing by the minute, and they started to push against you. Awkwardly, you shuffled forward, clenching your five dollar bill in your glove.

“My bad, Y/N,” Anna groaned punching in your correct order. Americano, nothing fancy. You knew the pattern even from the other side of the counter: “It’s been nothing but insanity in here since six!”

You glanced up behind her, “It’s quarter after,”

Wide eyed, Anna turned to the clock to see for herself. 

It was true, the old thing had chimed only fifteen minutes ago. She groaned, dragging her hand down her face,. “It’s been one helluva week, can you tell?”

“I’m surprised you guys are even working,” you muttered tucking an extra dollar in the tip jar, “Does Millennium Incorporated not honor the holiday?”

“Oh, they do,” Beth sighed as she appeared, following you towards the service dais. She placed an eggnog latte on it and went right back to the blenders to retrieve the next drink, “They are a family owned company after all,”

“Well, the holiday party is tomorrow,” Tora muttered rubbing her eyes.  “I would  _ hope _ we get that day off, it’s kind of Christmas,” 

Lo skipped out from the back with a small basket of marshmallow dream bars. “The party’s gonna be lit though! I heard the boss’ house is  _ huge _ and getting wasted with rich hot guys is all I want for Christmas,”

Tora raised her eyebrow, “Okay but what do you  _ really _ want for Christmas?”

Lo sighed and adjusted the ribbon on the front of the specialty treats basket, “A cute girlfriend,” she replied.

You picked lazily at the fake snow that lined the shelf as Lo passed you a second time. Looking up, you took a better look at the designs on the frosted glass. Swirls of snowflakes and reindeer magic curled all the way down to the service table around illustrations of the season’s most popular drinks with a comical tilt. It looked like Beth’s handwork: clean as always.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen all of you here at once,” you said leaning against the service bar, “What’s the occasion?”

Beth leaned towards you against the counter, “Almost all of us are here,” she said with a sigh, “Fae’s at home, Kat should be in later--Chai tea latte for Brittany!” she called.

“Only one of you is actually out and yet you’re all here,”

“That’s what happens when you never take a vacation day,” Beth sing-songed towards Anna, “Maybe  _ that’s  _ why we’re working on Christmas Eve!”

“Nag all you want,” Anna groaned, “but that out-of-state booty call was so worth it,”

Beth turned back to you, “You take one cog out of the machine and the whole thing falls apart,” she said holding up a single red-painted fingernail “Fae’s out and it just so happens that it’s the day when everyone and their mother’s mother wants a caffeine fix for Christmas!”

“Is she alright?” you asked picking at your nails, “Fae, I mean”

“You know how she is,” Beth shook her head, “She says she’s fine, but I worry. For someone who's as talkative as she is, she has a tendency to disappear in the chat when she’s upset. Makes it hard to help, you know?”

You flushed--remembering that the chat was  _ still _ on silent. You sympathized for a moment with Fae’s absence and flicked the dirt out from under your nails, “I get that,”

“And after everything with Ben?” Beth sighed, “Poor girl must be torn to bits,”

“Dude,” Anna put her hand against the small of her back and stretched, “I’ll bet you my soggy lunch that she’s got her feet up, a fresh cup just off the keurig, and like--three blankets. She’s always been fine,” Her attention was suddenly brought to the door that jingled frantically open. She cocked her eyebrow, “It's that one she doesn't want to talk to,”

When you looked, all you saw was him-- tall dark and dickish in all his massive glory. With his shoulders squared, he moved through the shop like a weighted shadow, silent and strong. Through the gap in his heavy grey scarf, you saw a sliver of his neck that flushed against the warmth of the shop. When he pulled it away, his muscles flexed and you felt your heart seize up in your chest. What locks of his luscious hair that weren’t tucked inside his beanie curled attractively around his ears and against the back of his neck. He tucked his smartphone into his pocket, tossing a cursory glance around the room. A wry smile peeled across his face when he saw you; predictably mischievous and stupidly beautiful. 

But that wasn't who Anna was referring to.

Ben landed on the counter with both hands, snapping you out of your daze. He didn’t look quite the same-- tired and shaking as if the only thing keeping him on two feet was caffeine. You could see hints of unkempt stubble under his jaw, the circles under his eyes showing evidence of less than three hours of sleep. One of the flaps of his trapper hat sparkled with a pink barrette, “Anna,” he panted.

Anna shook her head, “Sorry, hot shot,”

Ben groaned, voice cracking as collapsed on the counter beside the marshmallow dream bars. His brother grabbed him by the back of his collar and hoisted him back up, but Ben hung in his fist like a marionette with no strings.

“Get your face off the counter and order something,”

“Double shot,” Ben whimpered, “white chocolate mocha,”

His brother squeezed him.

“Ow!” Ben yelped. He turned red, “P-please..and extra whip,” 

Anna smiled, “Coming right up,” she said pressing in his order. She stole a glance at your stranger, but he was still looking at you, so she addressed Ben, “Hanging in there?”

Ben reached up and pulled his cap off, every soft layer of his hair fluffing around his forehead. “More or less,” he murmured. He paused a moment, opening his hand around the barrette, “I miss her.”

“Well, it’s only a matter of time--she comes in everyday,”

“And I don’t?” He leaned against the counter, “It’s like I’m not even there, she looks right through me. A-and I’m sure she knows I’m here. If she doesn’t have to be here, she won’t..just to avoid me,”

“If I know Fae,” Tora said raising her eyebrow, “Day off or not, she’ll be here within the hour for a latte,”

Ben raised his head with a frown, “And if she doesn’t?”

Tora leaned over the counter and poked Ben hard in the chest, “Never underestimate the power of my drinks, boy,” she said sharply.

Ben blushed.

“Hey,” Anna said gently, “you know there’s a ton of extra peppermint sticks back here. Would some candy hold you over for a bit?”

At the word ‘candy’, Ben’s face suddenly paled. He stared at Anna helplessly for a moment, searching her face before freeing himself from his brother’s grasp. Staggering, he maneuvered around the coffee table and collapsed onto his usual spot on the couch.

“Don’t bother--he’ll get over it” your stranger spoke up. He fished a five from his pocket and put it in her hand “Usual for me, keep the change,”

“Yes sir,” Anna said promptly, “We’ll have those right out,”

Then, he approached-- turning his attention back towards where you were standing. You didn’t know why you hadn’t moved to your spot yet, at this point, it was free for his taking, but he wasn’t going there either. Instead, he was walking right towards you and for the second time, you were close enough to smell him; and boy, did he smell good. His musk was like warm cinnamon in his wet blanket of a presence. You turned your eyes away when he leaned against the service bar, waiting patiently for his drink.

Tension twitched between you like a guitar string that was pulled too tight. You couldn’t decide whether you wanted to keep facing him as you were, continue fooling with the fake snow, or to turn away and give him a fine view of your hips from under your winter coat. He was fiddling with his phone again--casual and cool and it infuriated you--how he could be so calm in your presence. Clearly, you did not get enough sleep for this.

“Back for another swing?” you said suddenly.

Lazily, he raised his eyes scrolling another few more inches with his thumb before clicking it to sleep and dropping it in his pocket. Another smirk cracked his stone-cold frown as he folded his arms. “Funny,” he replied, “I thought it was your turn,”

“Oh, was that the best you could do?” you asked taking off your winter cap. You fluffed your hair attractively, exhibiting an aura from last week’s imaginary strip tease, “I was expecting something a little more insensitive. You must think I’m a sap,”

“You are a sap.”

“Americano for Y/N!” Tora said sweetly placing your mug on the counter. “O-oh!” She gasped, looking between you and your stranger. “Y/N, you didn’t want me to bring it to you?”

“I got it, thanks,” you grumbled, taking the mug in your hands. You brushed your stranger as you passed, the electricity barely fazing you this time. You felt his smirk on the back of your head as you walked off to your spot, tossing your bag against the table’s base .

Shaking your coat off, you threw it into a pile with your beanie. You fumbled clumsily with your quilt before finally plopping down on the seat, wiggling it out from under your bum. It was at least a minute before you noticed Anna was standing there, leaning against the arm chair.

“Everything alright?” she asked with a slow smile.

“Do I  _ look _ alright?” You grumbled, finally freeing the corner of quilt that you were sitting on.

“Well,” Anna plopped down in the chair, knees over the arm “You look like you slept for less than an hour and that you’d bite my head off given the chance,” 

“Maybe,” you replied.

Anna laughed gently, and sighed, “I know you probably don't want to hear about this, but--someone looks exceptionally doe-eyed today,” she mused, “It’s..not you by the way,”

In the bundle of your blanket, you scowled at her, cementing her point.

“You didn’t see him steal a glance at your spot as he came in, did you?” Anna said putting her chin in her hand and grinning, “He’s been checking every day this week-- because you know he comes in everyday right?”

“Who cares?”

“Don’t pretend you don’t,” she giggled.

You huffed.

“Look, I’ve seen dudes fall in love before and this--” she batted her eyes comically, “--whole eye thing that they do-- means something. He’s gonna make his move pretty soon. He’s just waiting on you,”

In between Anna’s words, you watched your stranger settle into his seat beside Ben. He cracked open his book on his knee, taking long sips from his cup like he knew you were looking at him; admiring him.

“The timing is all too perfect” Anna continued, “with the holiday party tomorrow..” 

“Stop.”

Anna laughed loudly, “If he had no intent on asking you, I was just going to bring you as my date instead,” she said with a wink.

“Very funny,”

“Not a joke!” Anna chuckled, “As if you’d go anyway, but still--” she curled a lock of hair around her finger, “I didn’t want you to be alone tomorrow, but it seems you aren’t interested in going for multiple reasons,”

He was more than enough reason to decline. After all, you’d be at his house-- voluntarily running the risk of him catching you in a dark corner--then what? His rough calloused hands on your neck and face? A tongue that tasted like spiced eggnog with some grunt of an order to undress? No fucking way, “You got that right,” you replied blushing, “I don’t think I need to explain,”

Anna sighed, flicking her long nails, “You say that, and yet look at you: Not only did you low-key admit to losing sleep over this, your entire face gets red when we talk about him, you’ve got a death grip on your quilt there and you’re staring at him,” she raised her eyebrows “ _ again _ .”

That’s when you realized he wasn’t sitting anymore. He was at the counter again, hands in his pockets, talking to Beth in a low voice. She was gladly ringing up his second cup with the same sweet smile. Eyes catching on the way his lip curled at its corners, you felt your chest tense up, melting in the way his body shifted the weight from one foot to the other. You thought about what that kiss would feel like--those plush lips like fluffed pillows parting for his drunken tongue, nose and cheeks flushing in arousal. His sudden gaze interrupted your trance and just as you came to, you saw his lip curl wickedly.

Fuck, you  _ were _ staring.

You ditched the quilt and scrambled to your feet. You ruffled your dark hair like it was going out of style, eyes still locked on him like a challenge, “I need another cup.”

Tora was doing her routine wipes of the counter when you stomped up  “Hey, you!” she said  cheerily tossing the cleaning rag onto her shoulder. Noticing the mug in your hand her eyes opened wider, “Done already? I’ll get you another one,”

“Please,” you murmured. She walked off, putting you in plain sight of your stranger who shamelessly admired you from the service bar. You couldn’t help but approach to wait for your drink and he rolled out of the way, shifting as if to prepare his body to touch you again.

You settled against the counter near where the frosted glass begun. Phone in your shaking hands, you felt the weight of his gaze still on you as he approached. His musk drifted into your nostrils as he moved in front of you, leaning casually against the counter in front of your eyes.

He stayed there for longer than you expected him to be, and you cleared your throat, but he didn’t budge. Heat rose into your cheeks and you as much as you fought the urge to resist another verbal swing, you couldn’t help but let go, “Can I help you?”

“You aren’t here to ruin anyone’s drink,” he asked, leaning on his palm, “are you?”

“I have better things to do than salt someone’s coffee,” you snapped, “again,”

“Didn’t think so,” he replied coolly, “You don’t seem that creative to think of something else anyway,”

In the back of your mind, Anna’s words swam like a fish with anxiety and short term memory loss. Affection was not supposed to be like this--hell, nothing considered healthy was supposed to be like this. The way he looked at you—and the way you knew affection, it was hardly possible. Every time his eyes were on you, you were weighed by dread like any ounce of joy you managed to grab hold of was sucked from you through his eyes. He couldn’t feel anything for you, he couldn’t. Regardless of what your friends and even his own brother had told you.

Still, knowing the things you did, his interactions seemed less dark. The impenetrable dark stranger now had a motive, albeit the wrong one. Affection?  _ Gimme a break. _

“Look, buddy,” you put your palm down on the counter and leaned into your accusing finger “Believe it or not, I didn’t come here to piss you off--”

“--Mhm,” 

Looking at the slope of his handsome nose, you almost lost your train of thought. He just looked so attractively amused leaning against the counter on his massive hand. Your own finger trembled nervously. “Believe it or not,” you repeated slower, “This is a coffee shop--the same shop where I just so happen to get my coffee,” 

“Mhm,” he drawled again. 

“And it also just so happens that I am more interested in consuming the caffeine I need on a daily basis than even coming into  _ contact _ with you,”

In your insistence, you drove your index finger into his chest and he grinned. It was a simple act of defiance--to touch him of your own accord, but it didn’t faze him in the slightest. Shyly, you curled your finger down, but before you could withdraw your hand, he stopped you.

Barely given time to be shocked at his proximity, he lifted his massive hand--a hand you’ve welcomed into your fantasies--and laid it across your knuckles.

His fingertips were rough like you imagined--the flesh tightened by the strings of a guitar, or perhaps a violin. Your stranger dragged his fingers down the length of yours, curling around your knuckles. Under the weight of his hand, you felt your heart shudder, his thumb caressing you tenderly.

“Go on,” he murmured, “I’m listening,”

Your heart thrashed around your rib cage and you yanked your hand back, stumbling over your feet that moved on their own away from him. “You fucking _better_ lis--”

Suddenly, the door jingled.

Haloed by the windy flakes of snow, Fae entered the coffee shop. Despite the glory of her entrance, she stumbled on the wet rug right inside the door. With her gloved hands, she pulled stray hairs from her mouth as she collected herself, dragging her boots on the wet snow rug. She looked well rested, her cream colored coat tied perfectly at the waist, blonde hair pulled high in a ponytail and a basket on her arm. You recognized the cat ear earmuffs on her head from your friend-based gift exchange and when she beamed, the shop glittered back at her. “Good morning!” she sang.

Your stranger took a step back as Fae breezed in between you, the basket landing on the counter with a gentle squeak, “Oh, good morning, Mr. Solo!” she followed his eyes to you where she offered you an exclusive and cheeky smile “Y/N,”

You folded your arms across your chest, the burning from your hand spreading through your shoulders and prickling the back of your neck and ears, “Fae,” you mumbled.

“How are you?” she asked quietly.

Stealing a glance at your stranger, you exhaled, letting go of your clenched fist--the one his hand had touched. You could still feel his caresses against your skin, the way he coaxed goosebumps from you without a single word chilled you. You looked away,  “Alive,” you replied.

“Dude!” Anna appeared from the kitchen arms spread wide.. Her immediate reaction seemed to be to scoop Fae over the counter, but was distracted by her urge to peek into the basket. “I thought you weren’t coming in today!” She picked curiously at the handkerchief.

Fae raised her eyebrows pulling the basket away from Anna’s prying fingers, “Did I need to?” She looked around in admiration, “This place doesn’t  _ look _ like it’s gone to hell. It even looks a little brighter in here. Besides,” Fae sighed, “can’t a girl get a latte on her day off?”

Tora shrugged, "Called it,"

“So why are you really here then,” you muttered. 

“I thought you’d never ask!” Fae tipped the basket over and out tumbled a bundle of tiny fleece stockings. They were all different colors each dusted with crystallized glitter. On the body of each stocking was scribbled a name in puffy paint, perfect and clean.

You grimaced--as if this place couldn’t get more...jolly. From the tinsel that was multiplying by the hour even to the disgusting amount of toy antlers on  _ everything _ , you were sure that there wasn’t a damn thing missing.

Fae held up each stocking one at a time before handing them off to her friends who had gathered around “Anna, Beth, Tora, Lo, Kat, myself, and for Y/N--”

Turning back to Fae, she had her hands open to you. In her palm, was a little silver basket with deep blue ribbons glues creatively around the circumference. It was flat in just the right place that your name was swirled in the silver paint. Inside the basket were small piles of gold chocolate coins of all sizes in a bed of black basket stuffing.

“I know you weren’t really into the whole….’Christmas’ thing,” she laughed sweetly, “I tried my best. I mean, you can hang it up like the others--” she wiggled it with two fingers, “It  _ is  _ a basket after all,”

Your heart got a little warmer, trying hard not to look like a ‘sap’ to your stranger, who was still watching you with his gorgeous eyes, “Thank you,” you muttered, reaching up to accept it.

“Ah-ah!” Fae laughed taking the basket back into her hand., “Not until tomorrow! You gotta wait like the rest of us,”

You blushed and huffed, “Shoulda seen that coming--”

“--H-hey..”

Fae turned suddenly.

Ben was on his feet behind her, cap closed tightly in his fist and his waves of chestnut colored hair fluffed into place. He eyed Fae like a kicked puppy, unsure of what to do with his hands or the rest of his body; simply falling in line to where his heart was leading him.

Fae turned back to the counter, and gently cleared her throat, “Excuse me-.” she took the stockings in her hands by the fistful and shoved them hurriedly back into the basket. She swept them off the counter and past Ben who let her go without much fuss. 

“Babe, please,”

As Ben followed Fae, you were put in perfect view of your stranger, who hadn’t moved. He stilled leaned against the counter, just on the other side of the register, eyebrow cocked curiously.

“What are you looking at?” you grumbled.

He smirked, “A hot mess,”

Suddenly, Ben passed back between you. With his hand placed firmly on the counter, he vaulted over the register. The baristas squealed in shock, scattering like pigeons as he went airborne. He landed with a thud in front of where Fae was walking, forcing her to stagger back.

Ben paused, chest heaving. He searched her face, but you could see that she was just as frazzled as he was, “Fae,” he said.

Her eyes wished she was home--anywhere but here, anywhere she couldn’t see Ben’s puppy dog eyes, the same eyes that have haunted you for weeks, just in the body of a different man, “Seriously?” she hissed “You’re in public,”

Babbling, he straightened up, suddenly aware of the attention he attracted. He looked back down at her, “Can we talk?” he panted, “Please?”

Fae shied away from him, setting the basket on the counter. “I have nothing to say to you,” she said simply.

Ben licked his bottom lip as if he expected such a response. He put his hands on the counter beside her and leaned in, “Ten minutes,” he said, “That’s all I need-- Please.”

She didn’t respond.

Ben secured his hand on the counter and leaped back over in a similar fashion, raising another gasp of shock from the baristas who peeked out now from the kitchen. Fae flushed angrily, looking at Ben who leaned into her again from the appropriate side of the counter.  “Five minutes,” he pleaded  “and I’ll buy you your latte--whatever you want, I-I’ll make it myself,”

She glared, as if to threaten him stepping one foot behind the counter--again. She took a deep breath and set the stocking down, “Five minutes--” she agreed, “--not a second more, you pay in cash, then you go home,”

Ben sighed like he cut the correct wire on a ticking time bomb. Dropping his shoulders, he murmured thanks to the counter before following Fae out towards the back door. The baristas scrambled to follow the door as it creaked shut, sealing Ben and Fae into the snowy back alley.

You hadn’t realized you were still looking at the door until you remembered you ordered coffee.  _ Caffeine,  _ y ou thought, t _ hat should calm me down.  _ Sneering once at your stranger before turning, you marched to the service bar where your drink hadn’t come out yet.

“Gee!” Beth sighed, as she reappeared from the kitchen, “Don’t all of you do you jobs at once!” she said dusting her hands off on her pants. She prepped the espresso machine.

Leaning against the service bar, you thought you were safe. You kept your back to where your stranger was standing, hoping he’d be finished fooling with you. That one cup of coffee you still needed would set your mind straight--and not even your stranger could take the pleasure from you.

But he was certainly going to try.

He slipped against the counter beside you, resting his elbow on the service bar. You snapped your eyes up to him and scowled as he settled in. The scent of his musk filled your nostrils and triggered a flood of dopamine between your ears. You blushed.

“I preferred you more when you were farther away,” you muttered.

He admired you off the end of his nose, “I don’t believe that,”

“I didn’t  _ ask  _ you if you believed it,” you scowled, “I’m telling you that’s how it is,”

“Two Americanos!” Beth sang placing the two mugs on the counter. She scurried back to the register to resume her duties.

Your stranger grinned wickedly as he leaned deeper into the service bar, “I think you prefer the...close proximity,” he murmured, drawing himself even closer. He tilted his head one way, “Look at you,” he whispered, “You can’t keep your eyes off of me,”

“As if” you almost laughed, “You’re the one who can’t keep their damn eyes to themselves,”

“Don’t count yourself out,” his grin continued, unfazed by your deflective behavior, “Besides, I wouldn’t stare so much if you weren’t so loud,”

“Shut the fuck up!” you snapped, “I was the quietest person  _ in  _ this shop until you showed up and took my fucking spot. I  _ should  _ be asking  _ you  _ why the fuck  _ you _ can’t keep your eyes to yourself in the first place!”

Speaking of eyes--you felt some. A few people in the lounge behind you had caught wind of the tension. You could see them fighting to look away, but there was a small part of you that enjoyed this attention. You were taking him down a notch, and would’ve called your mother to watch if it was convenient .

In spite of your leverage, he still didn’t seem bothered. When he shifted, you got a fresh whiff of his cologne from between his winter layers. You imagined for a moment what it would be to lose yourself in his sweet-smelling chest, “Is it a crime to look at a woman?” he asked.

“Maybe it wouldn't be if you weren’t so fucking weird about it,”

“You say that as if you’re worth looking at,” He snickered, “I’d say this is where I learn that you’re full of yourself, but there doesn’t seem to be an ounce of mystery in that regard,”

“I’m full of myself?” the accusation was so obscene, you felt ridiculous just saying it in disbelief, “You have got to be fucking kidding me-- YOU are the one who’s full of yourself, you stupid gutter rat! You actually think I like seeing your ugly mug in this shop every day? Please. I’d rather watch Danny DeVito give me a naked lap dance”

He chuckled, and never in your life have you heard such an infuriatingly evil laugh. Your stranger leaned in, “Why don’t you tell me how you really feel,”

You didn't even feel yourself grab the mug of steaming Americano until you saw it splatter down the front your stranger’s dark coat.

The gasp of a single onlooker snapped you from your blind rage, and you paused, watching the coffee dribble down his front. You slammed the mug back on the service bar, your fingers shaking around the handle. Heart throbbing with adrenaline, you were suddenly pleased with your gesture. One Americano, down his fucking shirt-- 

Suddenly, he returned the favor.  With a shrill gasp, your scarf was immediately soiled and searing hot as it plastered against your cleavage. You stood there in shock, arms tensed in disgust before slowly raising your snarl to him, “You son of a fucking--!!”

You leaped forward-- the few inches he had on your height were abolished by your rage. You collided with his heavy chest, gripping him by the lapels and forcing him back into the counter, the frosted glass rattling with the force of your impact. One on-looker turned into two as more gasped in horror--one of them was you; his hands were on your waist.

_ Holy fuck. _

You writhed, leaning backwards and yanking him away from the counter as you landed back on your feet. This forced him to lean down to your height, his nose brushing against yours. “Get your  _ fucking _ hands off of me, pig!” you hissed.

“Hit me,” he whispered. His long eyelashes fluttered shut as you held him there, your knuckles paling with exertion. He held his breath, lips parting romantically as if to kiss you, “I dare you,”

And you did; with your entire body.

He staggered back with your first shove, and before he could regain his footing, you took as second leap forward, toppling over the giant that was your stranger.

“Oh my  _ god _ !” shrieked one of the onlookers.

“Y/N!”

You landed on his hips pinning his to the floor with your fists, “You fucking  _ asshole! _ ”You lifted him a strong two inches from the floor, grinding your hips against him as you leveraged what you could, “Dare me again!” you roared, “Fucking dare me again and I’ll beat the living shit out of you, just you fucking try me!”

He smirked when you yanked him back up and you paused, “Go on..” he groaned, “...tell me how much you loathe me, how you can’t stand me--it gets me off,”

“Fucking pervert!!” you shrieked, spittle flying from your clenched teeth, “Shut up!”

“Jesus Christ!” Anna cried, “Someone get Fae!”

“Do it... Y/N,”

Your name was like lava from his lips, oozing into your bloodstream and numbing your muscles with excruciating heart. Your grip on him wavered slightly, his lapels shivering in your fists. “Hit me,” he chanted, his husky voice like heavy gravel churning against your core. “You think I can’t take it? You’re weak,”

“I  _ said _ shut  _ up _ ,”

“And I said hit me,” he moaned, “--like you fucking mean it,”

“Y/N?” It was Fae--she was horrified, “Oh my god! Y/N!” 

But it was too late. Your shaking fist turned to stone and when you thrust it downward, you were filled with the rush of impact. Pounding blood and hot adrenaline pulsed through you to your hips that ground against his erection--

You fucking punched him.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SLAM DUNK, SON. Let's wrap this baby up, thanks for reading <3


	8. "You Win"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You knocked his lights out last week. You were worried he'd never show his face in the shop again, but that didn't stop you from needing your Americano fix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is~! The unofficial ending of Okay Fine~ This chapter closes up the main story, but there will be one more chapter that was going to act as an epilogue, but now I feel it's necessary because I wasn't able to include it in this chapter.
> 
> So! One more to go, but until then, enjoy the end of the Jen/Kylo arc <3 (Also, please go easy on me, I really tried okay thank you please enjoy)
> 
> As usual, this is Jen's Aggressive Coffee Shop AU~

Days of sunshine was not enough to melt the snow from the white Christmas days prior. Small and stubborn piles of snow still dotted the streets and sidewalks all up and down Main street. Salting crews had done their duty to prepare for the post-holiday rush back to work, but with the discrepancy in who worked and who didn’t in the week before New Years, the streets and sidewalks were mostly empty.

Even the shop was in a lull, the Christmas decorations that shined so bright were looking dulled in the light of the late morning glow. The bakery case full of snowmen cookies and reindeer pretzel sticks was cleaned out, what was left turned into just wrappings scattered on the table where you all were sitting, wrapped in blankets each with a steaming mug. And just when you thought Kat’s meltdown was over, you finished your story:

“And you did it?!” Kat cried, slamming their hands on the table “Y/N, how COULD you!”

Blushing, you set your not-mug down on the table “He asked me to,” you muttered in reply, “As if you wouldn’t do the same,”

“Yeah, Kat,” Tora said balling up some more foil. “You told me yesterday you’d suck mud off his shoe if he asked,” She made the shot into your basket mouthing the word ‘Kobe’ upon her success.

Kat whipped their head off the table, cheeks flushing, “If I were _asked_ to tarnish such _beauty_?! Never!” they cried putting their face in their hands “That handsome nose--perfect nose--BROKEN!”

“It was a fracture,” Fae reminded them, affectionately scratching their scalp, “Matt said no surgery required--just a few weeks to recover and he’ll be fine.”

Lo twittered excitedly in place “I can’t believe you decked him, though!” She put her fists up and playfully pressed her knuckles into Tora’s arm, “I heard Y/N’s got one helluva left hook!”

“You think this is funny?!” Kat collapsed again on the table and Fae sighed putting her hand back on their head, “He has to wear a cast, Lo, a _cast!_ ”

“Well,” Beth sighed pulling the blanket under her chin. “My dad always said that if you’re bleeding and can still walk yourself to the clinic, you’re gonna be just fine,”

Anna shifted beside Beth in the armchair, “I suppose that would depend on your definition of ‘fine’,” she added, “I mean, she didn’t break his legs or anything” she paused for a moment to laugh at the thought “that probably would have prevented him from walking into the clinic,”

“I could have done it,” you muttered taking another sip, “If I really wanted to,”

“After _asking_ you to put a dent in his face?” Lo grinned, “I bet he loves that shit--I bet he jacks off at night like 'fuck-- Y/N, yeah!'” she whined gesturing inappropriately in her lap “break my fucking legs, _fuck!_!”

Anna erupted in laughter, hiding her nose and mouth in the blanket. Beth shot Lo a disapproving look.

“But what about us!” Kat whimpered. They clapped their hands around Fae’s shoulders and shook her gently, “Fae was here when it happened! ! If she doesn’t lose her job as shift leader, we’ll all get fired for not stepping in!”

“At minimum,” Fae said softly resting her head on Kat’s “I expect Mr. Solo will take the cost of the treatment out of my paycheck. At worst, I’ll take the fall so you guys can keep your jobs,”

“Come on, dude,” Anna said at the end of her giggles, “You can’t officially take the blame if you weren’t on the clock, besides” she raised her eyebrows, “I doubt any of us are getting fired, especially not you. You know Ben won't let that happen,”

Fae lowered her eyes.

“Kat,” you said finally, “if you want me to apologize, I’m sure his sorry ass will come back for one last hurrah within the week. And when he does,” you drummed your fingers on your not-mug, “I’ll be sure to call you over to sign his nose-cast,”

Kat whined.

“Here Kat,” Beth said gently, “have a pretzel pop,” she pushed it towards Kat and they whimpered again unwrapping it and shoveling it into their own mouth like a pacifier.

Turning your gaze out to the window, you tuned out of Anna cackling again at the thought of signing a nose-cast. Instead, you watched the bundled people waddle down the sidewalks through snow parted like the red sea except dirty and white from muddy boots. Watching them always calmed you, and as anxious as you had been in the last few weeks, for a moment, you were reminded of why you loved this spot so much in the first place.

You loved the colors in the boutique window in the spring, and the cool of the shop when the heat of summer was unbearable. You loved the way the leaves from the trees turned the sidewalks gold and brown in the fall, and in the winter when the snow piled up on the sidewalks, you loved the dark coats, heather beanies, and—nose casts?

Your heart nearly stopped.

Lo beamed, suddenly appearing and leaning up over the table to peer out the window, “Oh shit!” she gasped “Tall dark and busted twelve o’ clock!”

“What?!” Anna, Tora, Kat, Lo and Beth all dove for the window, clamoring over each other for the best view, “Oh shit, it is him!!” “Move your elbow!” “Oh GOD his poor FACE!” “Kat, I can't see!”

The commotion snapped you from your gaze and suddenly, you were looking at the pile of your friends pressed against the window, “Guys!” you hissed, “What are you doing! Get outta here!”

They froze in place and then scrambled all at once, diving towards their posts in a frenzy. Anna to the register, Kat and Tora to the kitchen and Lo and Beth to hide behind the espresso machine. In the heat of the excitement, you made eye contact with Fae, who was the last to rise.

She looked tired--more so than usual as she gazed out the window. Her fingers trembled against the ceramic of your not-mug she turned her fearful gaze to you. You assured her of her worries with just your eyes and she took a deep sigh of relief. Calmly, she scooped the trash from your sweets binge into the empty mug.

With an encouraging nod in your direction, she departed. And just when you pushed your laptop open and pretended to be busy, he entered.

Your handsome stranger did look as silly as you anticipated, dressed as normally for a cold winter day--beanie and scarf plus a white cast on his prominent nose. When he stopped right inside the doorway, you saw in his posture the pieces of his pride that he was struggling to keep together just by being there. He was blushing like he was just dismissed from a talking-to—one that left him admitting fault that he still wasn't prepared to apologize for.

Keeping your eyes on your laptop, you typed away, your heart beating like it was trying to escape. By now, his eyes were locked on you. A couple came in behind him, jingling the door, and he stepped toward your spot, standing like a monolith across the table.

Tension ticked up with every second, sweat beading on your forehead burned away by your flushing. You were unsure of how much longer you could pretend not to see him standing there—he had to say something eventually, right?

Suddenly and involuntarily, you looked up.

The cast not as large as you saw from a distance; it draped over his nose like a tiny blanket secured with medical tape. The surface looked rough enough to sign with a sharpie, if the smell wouldn't bother him. Part of you was relieved you didn't do too much damage; even though you were scrubbing blood from your knuckles long after your confrontation.

“You win,” he grunted.

Your chest went cold at the sound of his voice, but it was replaced with a satisfying warmth that came from this moment of surrender. Heart fluttering excitedly, you pushed your glasses back up onto your nose with shaking fingers, “Come again?”

Angrily he flushed, landing on the table palms first and with a heavy thud. His shoulders undulated like a stalking panther as he leaned down “I said,” he growled, “you--win.”

You closed your laptop and folded your hands on it “Is that all?” you asked semi-sweetly, “I have a feeling there's more,”

“I'm saying you win” he scowled, “What else do you want?”

“And I'm saying, as much as I love hearing such a charming admittance of defeat,” you said with a wry smile. You stuck out your toe in his direction, “I’d prefer you on your knees to kiss my boot,”

“Fuck off.”

Your fake smile grew wider before canceling into a frown, “But really. Try an actual apology this time-- especially if you think you’re too good to show some boot-related humility,”

“What makes you think I owe you an apology?”

You snorted in disbelief, preparing to count the offenses on your fingers: “The staring, the spot stealing, the _gum_ \--you coming in here ordering my drink exactly like I do? Who the fuck do you think you are!” And!” you gestured to your grey not-mug, “you fucking broke my favorite mug! Seriously? I haven't done a damn thing to you!”

He pounded his hands on the table again, clattering your laptop, “Are you _fucking_ blind?”

“Hey, _fuck_ you!” you snapped, “You asked for it!”

“--Good morning, Mr. Solo!”

Suddenly, you realized you were on your feet; hands pressed against the table chest leaning aggressively forward. He was leaning towards you too, disregarding the attention you've already drawn.

Beth appeared, smiling at 'Mr. Solo', who kept his hard gaze on you. Her presence forced the pressure to fizzle away to the shop's warm ambiance--forcing you to remember where you were. “Can I get you anything to drink today?” she offered sweetly, “Coffee? Or maybe something a little sweeter? Tea maybe?”

“No,” he snarled. He paused, then tried again, “N-no, thank you,”

“Okay!” she chirped, “Just whistle if you need anything!” Beth bowed at the waist then hurried off, shoes clicking rapidly against the floor.

Her properly timed disruption took the redness of fury out of both of your faces, but anger still bubbled inside of you. You used the lull between you to sit back down, your pillow squishing between your thigh and the wall.

Your stranger stood stern and still, uninterested in taking his eyes off of you. You figured if your ears were any better, you'd hear his heart throbbing against his chest, but everything about him was broad, strong and silent. He was virtually unreadable, even now.

Drawing as deep of a breath as you could, you spoke, “Since you clearly didn't come to admit you've been an ass,” you muttered, “What do you want?”

He put his massive hand on the armchair and plopped down in it, his coat resisting the upholstery in the back. He adjusted himself in the unfamiliar chair, only sitting on the edge as if his fragile ego was threatened by the fact that he was in your area, but not your spot. He looked at you from either side of his cast and answered:

“You.” he said.

In shock, you laughed, “Excuse me?”

“I said--”

“--I know what you said,” you interrupted. He flushed, “What do you mean you want 'me'?”

He turned away from you towards the window, blessing your eyes with his profile. In the soft afternoon light, his cheekbones glowed with what little pride he was holding on to. He breathed from his chest, moving his jaw slowly from side to side. “I...want you, Y/N..” he said slowly “to go out with me. On a date,”

It was your turn to look away. A date? Between your ears, your brain swirled around, dizzying you in equal parts bliss and fear. As much as you entertained the idea, it only came at night when you were crying , begging for anything—for it to be presented in front of you right no, from his beautiful lips. It felt cruel. Suddenly, where you were sitting began feeling like a veil over reality—like your brain had taken over your eyes and your ears, tricking you into thinking this was really happening. But when you looked up at him, you saw the intent in his eyes.

He wasn't joking.

You sat back in your seat, folding your arms defensively across your chest, as if to help keep your heart from beating it way out. You were still angry—if only partially charmed. He couldn't puppy pout his way out of this one-- “Why the fuck would I do that?” you said suddenly “After all this shit, you think I like you or something?”

He lowered his eyes to the windowsill, embarrassed to assume such a thing and suddenly, you felt terrible, ashamed that you denied him at all. Rolling his tongue between his lips, he exhaled softly, “So I was wrong then,” he murmured.

Heartache shocked you when he spoke. Looking at his sullen face, you watched him begin to come to terms with what he believed to be the truth. He sank back in the chair, eyes gazing unfocused at the base of the window where Christmas string lights lined the frame.

“No,” you said. He blinked. “You weren't...”

God, he was beautiful.

“But to be fair” You continued slowly, holding your elbows, one in each hand, “You can’t keep your eyes to yourself either,”

“No,” he murmured, “I can’t..”

Finally, there was calm between you. The silence was a foreign sensation, but one that you much enjoyed. All desires to thrash him had disappeared with his confession, and when you spoke again, he looked at you as if you were just another person—not the object of his seemingly endless torment. “Say you're telling the truth,” you began.

He blinked.

“Say I go out with you, then what? We become a couple? An _item?_ ” you asked, “You suddenly become nice to me and we start going places? Remembering each others birthday’s a-and sticking our tongues down each others throats?” your own question turned your face red “And what am I supposed to do? Accept that?”

“If that’s what you want,”’ he murmured.

You knew what you wanted and it wasn't him. Not yet. “I..want an apology,” you said, confidence holding on the to the very end of your request, “For everything. No bullshit and no funny business. You can start with the staring,”

He blew air from his plush lips “I...apologize,” he said quietly rubbing his arm, “for staring at you.”

“And?” you folded your arms tighter across your chest.

“And for sitting in your spot,”

“And?”

Then, it appeared.

“And,” he grumbled, sitting back in the chair and readjusting his coat, “I'm sorry for breaking your mug,”

Inside your chest, your heart felt like it was in two places at once. It moved so fast in between your ribs that you were paralyzed unable to bring yourself to look at him; your eyes locked on what he placed on the table.

It was your mug—not the one that crashed to the floor from Kat's tray—a duplicate black mug painted will a skull and crossbones. On the tag, attached in braided twine was the first letter of your name, swirled in ink.

Lip quivering, you kept your eyes on it. You knew that one glance at his gorgeous and unfortunately battered face would send your heart to the moon without any hope to return.

“It's not perfect..” he murmured, “I never considered myself a potter..”

With shaking hands, you reached for it, slipping your fingers through the handle with ease. When you rubbed your fingers along the imperfections, you felt his own palm and fingers, massaging the clay to match the original design. It was perfect.

Patiently, he waited for you to speak again, but through your breathless stammering, your words were lost. You caved far sooner than you wanted to, looking at him with a furrowed brow, as if he could clue you for words to say, but he said nothing. Instead, his honeyed irises sparkled at you in a way you've only seen one other time; in the way that the broken Ben had looked at Fae.

Suddenly, it became real.

Finally, he cleared his throat, “...Anything else?”

“Yes,” you said quietly, your mind still in a daze. You let go of your mug and looked up at him, “Kiss me,”

He swallowed, and for a moment, the both of you were far too vulnerable to act. He parted his lips to breathe--

“-right now,”

The sensation of delight caught you by surprise. Before you could breathe again, he was on his feet leaning across the table on his hands and nudging you with his bandaged nose. His kiss was heavy, like a blanket fresh out of the dryer and draped over your skin. In your chest, your heart slowed down to a molten crawl, bringing the galaxy to slow down around you. In that moment, it was only you and a man you've never formally met, a man your heart ached for whether you wanted it to or not.

He pulled away slowly, your lips popping gently apart as you opened your eyes. You stayed there in close proximity for what felt like ages, breathing in his sighs and dizzying each other in mutual desire. Suddenly, he was in control again, and you liked it.

“My name,” he murmured brushing his cast sensually over your nose, “is Kylo,”

Slowly, you started to feel like yourself again; a survivor of the debilitating grasp of passion. You stayed close, amused voice low and husky against his lips, “What kind of weirdo name is that?”

He cracked a smirk, passing his lips along your cheek to your blushing ear, “The kind of name you’ll enjoy screaming into my pillow,” he breathed, closing his lips around your earlobe.

You were suddenly transported there--face down in his bed, hips turned up against his moaning helplessly into the sheets. When you came back to reality he was kissing you again, deeper this time as he shared your dirty fantasy.

Suddenly, you broke the kiss—something clattering in shock behind the the counter somewhere far off “Okay,” you whispered, “fine.”

Kylo opened his eyes slowly, “'Fine' what?”

You sat back against the plush of your seat, repeating the words that felt so surreal. You almost couldn't believe you were saying them “Fine," you said with a little more confidence, "Since you asked so nicely...I’ll go out with you,”

His face flooded with confidence, his mischievous grin returning to his face, despite how silly he looked with a cast over his nose. He leaned in towards you and purred, "And the screaming into my pillow?"

You grinned in reply, leaning forward and pressing one finger gently against the tip of his busted nose, “Buy my coffee and I'll think about it,”

Kylo whistled as Beth requested and she appeared, bouncing into place. “Change your mind, Mr. Solo?” she asked.

Without taking his handsome eyes off of you, he put a ten dollar bill into your new mug and pressed it into Beth’s hands, “Two Americanos,” he said “Keep them coming,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! One more to go!


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And everything went back to normal--kinda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! the final chapter~ this chapter will close up some of the smaller arcs and of course, a few Easter eggs to boot.
> 
> Thank you all for following along on this aggressive coffee shop AU journey. It's been a blast, thank you to my beta readers, the fam, Anna, Beth, Kat, Tora, Lo, and of course, Jinx who helped me get through it and offered me feedback and just let me watch them enjoy it. I couldn't have done it without them and I'm blessed to have been even given this opportunity. And thank YOU! the readers, commenters, the leavers of Kudos, silent appreciators, thank you. You make my world a little brighter every day.
> 
> So without further ado, here is the final chapter of @kylophiliac's Aggressive Coffee Shop AU, this is Okay Fine, the Epilogue.

Everything was a little different now, but not in a bad way. A text woke you up in the morning, but Igby still nibbled your fingers. The group chat buzzed all through your morning routine, but you still thought about Kylo watching you dress.

You left your clean apartment, but you were still a little late.

Barreling down the stairs to your apartment building, you pulled just your hat onto your head. The mid-January morning was surprisingly forgiving, but as briskly as you were walking up the street, you couldn’t remember if you didn’t need your scarf, or if you just forgot it.

Missing the walk cycle by a few seconds, you screeched to a stop in the crowd at the corner. Ducking down, you needled your way through the morning rush, and slammed your hand on the button. You were in a hurry--couldn’t they see that?

You huffed as the light turned, the small group of pedestrian commuters stepping off the sidewalk into the chilly street. You powered down the crosswalk, laptop bag bouncing on your hip as you hopped back up onto the curb. Taking a moment, you glanced at your phone--no sign yet.

Rounding the corner onto Main, you reached the long, freshly cleaned window of the First Order Coffee Shop. The door was closing as you approached but you caught it before it slammed, yanking it open and stepping inside.

Every was back to normal, rustic, warm and lively, the scent of espresso wafting through the air. From the counter, stretched the familiarly long line that shuffled steadily forward. Beth and Lo weaved through the hustle and bustle carrying trays of coffee cups finally bearing the shop’s shiny new logo. They delivered every cup with a smile, high fiving each other as they passed.

Behind the counter, the bakery case was sliding open and closed, warm fluffy pastries nearly flying from its shelves. Tora and Kat were wide awake and helping, shoveling bagels and  breakfast sandwiches into the ovens before sliding them across the back counter towards the service bar.

You heard the usual bright voices at the register as you approached, Fae with her hair up and a sharpie in her fingers, beamed when she saw you, Anna let her hand fall on her phone, pushing her nose back into it.

The perfect machine was running with every single one of its cogs, and the entire shop glowed with its productivity. 

“Y/N!” Fae chimed, “Good morning,”

“Fae,” you acknowledged her with as calm as a breath as possible, “Anna, good morning,”

Fae nudged her coworker and Anna snapped from her phone, giggling to herself--”Huh whut?” She looked at you and laughed out loud “Oh hey you! Long time no see!”

You furrowed your eyebrows,  “I was here yesterday,”

“Oh,” Anna said, “Right,” She went back to her phone.

Fae leaned on her palm with a small laugh. “You’re here early,” she said “--and you’re winded. What’s the rush?”

“You know,” you huffed, “the usual,”

Fae chuckled, “Well, you’re free to breathe easy today. You’re earlier than you think,”

You exhaled in relief, trusting in your friend that her words rang true. Pulling your hat down off your head, you fluffed your hair back out, “This place looks cleaner than usual. What’s the occasion?”

“The shop is expecting some very important company today,” Fae glanced at her watch, “Within the hour, I expect. No later than eight,”

You raised your eyebrow, “What kind of company? You guys aren’t getting bought out again, are you?”

“New manager!” Lo said happily. She set down the tray on the back counter; her visor was turned charmingly backwards, sporting a fresh, hyper-short haircut, “Apparently SOMEONE prefers outside talent to this one,” she clapped her hand on Fae’s shoulder.

Fae flushed, “Well..Shift Leader is as full time as I need to be right now,”

Suddenly, you remembered, “Oh yeah, that’s right, you applied for that internship downtown. Any word yet?”

She shook her head, “Not quite yet. If I get it, I’ll start working the night shift only--and weekends too. Barely enough to be qualified for shift leader, just too little to be manager,”

“Honestly, I bet nothing that this new manager can do any of us could do better,” Tora said leaning against the counter, “Especially making drinks. I basically run the monopoly on that shit.”

“I guess we’ll find out today,” Lo said looking up at the clock, “Let’s get this place spotless and sexy!” she grabbed the broom and looped her arm around Kat’s. “C’mon, Kat! I’ll race ya!”

“Wait!” they wailed as they were pulled away from their impressive bakery case display, “The cake pops are crooked!”

You chuckled as Kat and Lo started their rounds back and forth across the floor. When you looked back at Fae, you saw the rosiness in her cheeks she had missed from your last heart to heart. She looked warmer now with each passing day, and today she was at her brightest--

“It’s--uh-- good to see you all still here,” you said, “You know..on shift--not fired.”

Fae turned back to you and laughed; a well rested and genuinely happy laugh, “I was never too concerned,” she sighed “despite how sure I was a few weeks ago that I was getting the boot,”

“I told you you’d be fine” Tora said playfully tugging on Fae’s ponytail, “with your guardian angel around, you could punch Kylo yourself and still keep your job,”

Fae turned pink around her ears, “It’s not like that,”

“Really--” you said

Fae flushed deeper, looking around to you, then to Lo who appeared leaning over the counter making an effort to be seen. Even Anna put her phone down and raised her eyebrow accusingly. “Yes, really,” she stammered “Ben and I are--” she cleared her throat, “everything is fine,”

You rolled your eyes, “Mhm,”

“You said that weeks ago when this whole thing blew up,” Lo said. She leaned in, inspecting Fae’s nose as if she were Pinocchio, “You could be bullshitting and we’d never know,”

“I’m telling the truth!"

Suddenly, the door to the shop burst open, jingling excitedly and bringing in a gust of cool winter air.

Ben appeared in the threshold, trapper hat tipped back on his head, pink barrette sparkling from his dark tie. His arms were spread wide, one gloved hand open in excitement, the other clutching an enormous bow that bloomed into a bouquet of pink and white daisies. “Good morning, my angels!” he announced.

Met by a choir of sweet voices returning his greeting, Ben hopped through the shop. He squeezed Beth endearingly as she passed him and ruffled the hair on the top of Kat’s head as they stood victorious in the race Lo abandoned. He stopped when he saw Fae, eyes twinkling like he truly had seen an angel. Standing there in the middle of the shop, he straightened his back. Scooping his hat off, he tucked it into his belt as he approached, before taking a guess as to how his hair looked and attempting to fix it anyway.

He bumped the counter at the waist, awkwardly stumbling as it stopped him from getting closer. He breathed as if her presence was the oxygen that kept his heart beating and he spoke as if Fae were the only soul in existence. “Hey, kid,”

“Hi,” she replied.

A breathy laugh fell from his smile. “I--uh..was just passing through” he cleared his throat suddenly, pushing the bouquet over the register and into her face. Rustled, the bouquet shed a few loose petals, “Here I uh-- got these.”

Fae’s face reappeared from over the mound of flowers. Down her nose, she admired the pink petals that were moist with dew as the bouquet was let down into her hands, “They’re lovely, thank you” she said with a smile, “I think they’ll look nice here in the shop--”

“O-or!” Ben leaned forward, catching her by the arm as she turned. They stared at each other for a moment before he moved again, wiggling a white flower from the bouquet “You can--you know..Keep one..for yourself,” 

Tenderly, he leaned forward, tucking the awkwardly long stem between her ear and her visor.

They stared at each other still, and from beside Ben, you could see the pink in their cheeks. You understood this--this emotion. You’ve felt it yourself before, and to see it unfold in front of your own eyes made your heart swell, then deflate.  _ Bleh. Affection. _

“But uh--” Ben stood back, eyes still lingering on Fae, “I gotta go-- work stuff...but--uh..see you around?” 

“You know where to find me,” she said.

Ben started forward to press his lips against her forehead, but he froze, caught and ashamed of his natural reflex. With the hand he planned to put on her cheek, he brushed his hair back, stumbling backwards and adjusting his tie at the neck. Finally, he tore his eyes away from her and looked between you, Anna and Tora, gesturing behind his ear “Don’t let her--take that off--please,”

They swore it, then Ben left as he entered, in a flurry of air and a jingling of bells.

“I gotta say,” you chuckled as the door settled shut “Ben trying to grasp concept of boundaries is the funniest thing I’ve seen all week,”

Fae laughed.

“Ugh, so romantic!” Lo whined leaning against the back of the bakery case. She threw her hands up “Where’s  _ my _ cute girlfriend!”

“I’m not Ben’s girlfriend,” Fae said setting the flowers on the back counter. She opened the lower cabinets in search of a vase, “We’ve set boundaries,”

“He brought you flowers,” Lo gestured to the bouquet, then to her ear, “He put one in your hair!”

“He bought the shop flowers,” Fae asserted untying the bow and letting the array drop into the vase, “And I got to keep one.”

Lo stuck her tongue out.

“What ever happened to that one girl, Lo?” you asked leaning against the frosted glass, now wiped clean from its snowflakes, “She never called back?”

“They  _ never _ call back,” she groaned, “Like, why do I even bother?” from the corner of your eye, the door opened slowly, and in wandered one awestruck customer. 

“You would think putting myself out there would actually do me good, but I’ve been nothing but disappointed,” Lo rubbed her temple, “It’s not like I can put a sign out front that says ‘CUTE GIRLFRIEND WANTED--INQUIRE WITHIN--”

“--uhm, excuse me?”

Lo whirled around, Fae did too to see a brunette standing beside you, dressed in nothing but brown and cream colored clothes. Her hair was pinned back into a ponytail that curled like a loop against her neck. She beamed when she saw Lo, timid as she approaching the counter “Hi--I’m..sorry to bother you, I saw a sign outside, and I--,”

Mouth hanging open in awe, Lo turned pink, “--I-I’m sorry what?”

The girl chuckled, her smile growing wider as she pointed a shy finger towards the door “The sign outside--about asking to try a new cup of coffee?”

“Oh, yes!” Fae smiled slipped beside the starstruck Lo, “We have a special new brew in honor of our new ownership, would you like to try some?”

“I’ve--never actually had coffee before,” she said with a sheepish smile, “But I was passing through and thought that today was going to be the day and wow--” she looked around again, “your shop is so beautiful. I’m glad I came in,”

“I--decorated,” Lo said suddenly, slipping back to the Register and bumping Anna aside, nose still buried in her phone, “This place would look  _ nothing _ like it does, without me, I’m easily the mastermind,” she stuck her hand out, “Lo,”

“I’m Rey,” she replied shaking her outstretched hand.

Lo’s ears turned pink, fingers lingering on hers, “Well, Rey, if coffee is what you’re looking for” she hopped the counter, dazzling her new customer and looping her arm around Rey’s shoulder, “You’ve come to the right place,”

As Lo waltzed off with Rey, you and Fae exchanged looks,  “And she doesn’t believe in happy endings,” she said with a chuckle. 

Out of the corner of our eye, you spotted Anna. With her phone eye level to her face, you couldn’t help but stare--her rosy cheeks were made easy work of by her tongue, poking flirtatiously on the inside of her mouth. You’ve seen that look before.

“What’s his name, Anna?” you asked folding your arms.

“Sam Foster,” she smirked, “Wanna see his dick?”

This was met with a collective groan, all who heard rolling their eyes so far back into their head, that Anna fed into with her snickering. 

Fae, lifting her face from her hands, turned your attention to you instead, “Let’s get those Americanos, shall we?”

“Please,” you grimaced clicking your wallet open. You traded the five for a few ticks on the blackboard where the baristas kept track of owed Americanos and walked away before Anna could show her phone to you next.

Reaching your spot, you were stopped in shock.

Kylo looked comfortable--ankle up over his knee under the table, book open in his hand like he had been there for hours. He charmingly ignored you, turning the page before lazily, raising his gaze to you. He smirked to see your face go pale.

“Really?”

He licked his finger and turned the page, “You gonna sit or would you rather just stand there,”

“Move and I’ll think about it,”

A grin pulled his lip to one side, “I was here first--you know the rule,”

“I was here like twenty minutes ago!”

“If you want to sit,” he said slowly, returning his attention to his book, “Then sit. I’m not stopping you,”

You shucked your coat like you were preparing for a fight, tossing it over the chair. Then, clearing your throat, you executed your revenge.

Climbing up onto the seat you landed on him with your whole hips as if he wasn’t there. Kylo grunted uncomfortably, assuming you were going to do such a thing and clumsily accommodating you, leaning back and letting his ankle fall to the floor. 

You settled in, continuing to smear yourself into his lap, partly teasing, partly antagonizing without speaking a word to him.

When you stopped wiggling, he slipped his hand around your waist. Snaking his fingers up against your bare stomach, he pulled you back, pressing his lips against your blouse and kissing you through the fabric, “Don’t pretend this isn’t your favorite seat,” he murmured.

“I’ll move when you do,” You mused.

“Who said I wanted you to move?”

His words sent a chill down your spine and into your panties. You twisted yourself to face him and he  looked up at you like he always did, romantic and dazed. Slowly, he slid down the bench, letting your rear drop down in between him and the window--forcing you to bend at the waist. He pressed your back against the glass and kissed you, spreading the warmth of his body against your mouth for all the outside people to see.

He licked his lip when he pulled away, “Happy?”

“Never,” you murmured, driving your fist into his arm. 

He smirked, wagging your chin in his hand. You put your feet on the ground and he looped his arm around your shoulder, squeezing you into him despite how you wiggled.

“Two Americanos!” Beth appeared with a smile holding two identical mugs marked with distinct initials. “For my two favorite regulars!”

“You salted his, right?” you smirked, leaning forward to take your mug. Fear crossed Beth’s face for a second, then dissolved to a sigh.

“I couldn’t do a better job than you!” Beth said cheerily, perhaps still scarred by the shame she felt in delivering that cup.

Suddenly, the door opened again and it brought the same gust of a wind with a different air. It was an older woman, cheery and warm. She was leading a young, fox-like man in behind her, gracious as any host would be in their own home. With his upturned nose, the fox-like man surveyed the surroundings, his face looking as if he just received a warm and unexpected embrace. Kylo sank further into his seat like a grown man would shirk from--

“This is it!” Leia beamed. “The First, Order Coffee shop,” she wagged her finger, “Prime location, state of the art equipment and wonderful employees--running this location will be a walk in the park. It quite honestly runs itself, they do such a wonderful job.”

The man said nothing, continuing to draw in the rustic charm of the shop. He scrunched his nose, “I doubt babysitting is what you’ll be paying me for, Leia,”

“Of course not, Armitage,” she replied with a smile, “Most of your work will be off-site at the office--Fae and Anna will handle the on-site business and report to you--you only need to come in, say..once or twice every other week for inspections and the like.”

“Good morning, Mrs. Organa!” Fae beamed as she approached the counter. She shot a cursory glance at the man called Armitage, blushing under his gaze as she elbowed Anna “H-how are you?”

From the lounge the other baristas froze, watching the exchange from all parts of the shop.

Leia grinned lovingly at her, “Alive and breathing, my girl,” she said sweetly patting Fae on the cheek, “it’s so good to see you. And Anna, looking as rosy as ever”

She fumbled with her phone shoving it down her blouse, “Hi, Mrs. O.”

Leia turned back to Armtiage, “I’d like you to meet Armitage Hux, your new off-site manager. Amitage, your on-site shift leader Fae and second in command Anna,”

“Mr. Hux,” Fae said sweetly, “it’s a pleasure to meet you,” she offered him her hand.

He took it suddenly and curled her hand up to inspect her nails, “Do you always keep your nails this long?” he murmured, “Could be considered unsanitary,”

Fae blushed as he let go, cupping her hand to her chest. “I--uhm..It’s just..been a while..I usually c-cut them on--”

“Cut them once a week--and keep them clean,”

“Y-Yes Mr. Hux,” Fae replied. Anna stuffed her three week manicure into her pockets.

His ice-like gaze passed to Anna, piercing her with its frigidity, “Is your coffee as good as Leia says?” he continued, “Or will I be disappointed in that as well?”

“Best damn coffee this side of town.” Tora said stepping in between Fae and Anna. Confidently she crossed her arms against  her chest, earning for herself the icy stare of the new manager, “I’ll bet my job on it,”

Armitage gave Tora the once over and you leaned over Kylo to get a better look. “I’ll have it,” he demanded, “Impress me or I’ll replace you so fast, you won’t have time to lose that silly collar you’re wearing with your uniform.”

“What, would you prefer I wear a nicer one? Can I expect this to be provided under this new management?” she offered him a catlike grin and between his ears, he turned a fair shade of red.

“Americano, double shot,” he grunted before turning on his heels, gliding off to inspect the lounge.

Leia shook her head, “Not my first choice,” she muttered putting her hands on her hips, “But what do I know?” She patted Fae’s trembling hand pointing her finger at Tora as a mother would her daughter, “I’m trusting you to keep this blockhead in line,”

“Yes, ma’am! I got this all under control,” Tora saluted and in a similar fashion to her new manager, walked off to the espresso machines.

“He’s the new manager?” you sat back in your seat, “I thought you hated Armitage,”

Kylo set his cup down, “I do, but he had the qualifications and I don’t trust outsiders in this shop. Four years at the academy is more than enough to consider him worthy of the job. My father put me in charge and I made a decision,”

“Ohh, look at you,” you cooed, “Mr. Kylo Organa-Solo making business decisions like your daddy. You really do care about this place, don’t you,”

“Don’t misinterpret my business strategy by assuming I care about this place,” he murmured turning the page, “I have my reasons and Hux fits the bill,”

“Uh-huh,” you said tongue in cheek, “Sure. No, see this is the part where you confess to me that the reason your father bought this shop in the first place is because you saw me in the window--you know--like one of those stupid coffee shop stories you see online,”

“Drink your coffee,” he said with a sly grin, “it’s getting cold.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they all lived happily ever after <3 Thanks for reading


End file.
